New Beginnings
by BeenGoneLong
Summary: Starts the summer after season 7. The gang starts to regroup and drama ensues. Buffy and Faith mainly, with a little Willow and Kennedy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Really wouldn't want to but they are fun to play with. Song by Velvet Revolver. 

Hey. Yeah, I know what you're gonna say. Been a while huh? What can I say. Isn't much chance for down time when you are now the top dog in the fight for good. That's right, the buck stops here! Well, usually. I'm like the CEO or something. Who said a drop out can't make it big.

It started like this. After nuking Sunnydale we all drove up to LA. Angel let us use his hotel while we regrouped. Some of us were homeless, others homesick. The Council was no more. We didn't know just what we accomplished down there but hello! Evil? Not going anywhere just cuz Spike got a little crazy with his matches.

Spike, another name I haven't thought of in a while. He was wrong at the end. I did love him….do. I do love him. I'm sure you figured that out already. You always were bright. But it wasn't the kind of love he felt. When I died, he was a wreck. That much is obvious from what the others have said, stories remembered over a few glasses of wine. When he died, I just…went numb I guess. I missed him terribly, and my heart did ache a little. But I never had that all encompassing love for him that he had for me. I was just about ready to admit that someday….Yeah. But someday is here and no. So life moves on, rather easily may he rest in peace. He might not be happy with the ease I had adjusting, but he wouldn't have wanted me to pretend I was feeling what I wasn't.

So anyway. Evil? Still around folks. Did you think that a few thousand slayers popping up around the world would mean a time of peace? That's right folks, thousand. Turns out that every girl who has the secret mojo pumping in her veins now has the power only Faith and I knew. Walk past a sandbox. See that girl throwing down with the bully picking on some lil kids? She's one of us now.

Things did go slow for just long enough before rearing it's ugly head again. Giles, with Willow's hacking abilities, transferred all the Council's accounts into two accounts, one for him and one for me. No! We weren't profiting off this, I was by no means suddenly well off. Well, I'm not doing that bad, I gave myself a nice salary. What am I stupid? I wasn't about to look into continuing my job down at the local Doublemeat Palace. Once we saw the vast amount of money the council was sitting on we decided to do a little organizing. With the help of Angel's pal Gunn we began to reform the Council but with a little style.

Ever heard of the BGC? Didn't think so, we don't really advertise much. It was a joke, one we all got a laugh over.

Faith swaggered back into the lobby with a brown paper bag clutched to her chest. Giles was in England. After dropping off the girls at a retreat he was taking some time to talk some theories over with the coven. Willow wanted to go, but well Kennedy could be rather persuasive when she wanted to be. Besides, Willow and I had some plans of our own to talk through.

"So we split the money up into two accounts, Giles and I on them," I explained to Willow. Filling her in on where we found the money stashed. "Most of their books and relics were destroyed but what we have we've put into safety deposit boxes."

"So what do we do now?" Willow ran her fingers through Kennedy's hair, who was sprawled across her lap.

I leaned back in my chair, shrugging my shoulders. "Well, Giles told me to figure out what I wanted to do. He said I'm the slayer and its my call."

Faith set the bag down on the table and sat on the arm of my chair, playfully pushing me towards the other side. "Again with all the "The slayer" shit. B, you ain't been the chosen girl for years. You're half of the Chosen Two. And you're only as good as your worst player, and wouldn't you luck out. I'm the other player and I kick ass!"

Willow and Kennedy chuckled at Faith as she puffed out her chest. I shook my head. "What he meant was that I had to figure out what I wanted to do. I mean, with all the slayers popping up in the world it's not just one girl. We have the potential to do some real good."

"My thoughts exactly B!" Faith leaned forward and pulled out a bag of lemons and three fifth's of tequila. Kennedy jumped off the couch and jogged into the back, Willow pouting at the loss of her girlfriend in her lap.

Buffy took one look at the bottles and raised her eyebrow at Faith. "Are you crazy?"

"No B, time to do a little damage." Faith grabbed a few shot glasses and a salt shaker out of the bag. "We've been here for a month and I have yet to see any of you just relax and have a little fun!"

Kennedy came walking into the room, a plate in one hand, a knife in the other. She plops down on the floor, in front of Willow and grabs the bag of lemons. As she dices them up I glance at Willow. She seems almost as surprised as I do. Kennedy catches up exchanging glances and she shrugs. "Girls got a point. What's it gonna hurt?"

"That's more like it," Faith grinned, opening one bottle up and pouring a shot for each of us. Willow sheepishly looked at me and joined Kennedy on the floor. Faith slid off the arm of my chair, sitting across from them.

Soon I had three pairs of eyes looking at me. I did not really feel like getting drunk tonight but I also didn't want to go upstairs and spend a long lonely night in my room, like last night. And the night before. With Dawn in England with the potentials no one else was in the hotel. Except for Xander. He got sick of living with four girls and took off for a weekend alone, just him, a sleeping bag and the sky. Said he had to commune with nature to find his purpose in life now. I think he was missing Anya and just wanted some time alone to grieve.

Suddenly I felt a hand grip my ankle. The next thing I knew my ass stung and I was sitting next to Faith, her hand letting my leg go. I must have looked royally pissed because I saw a flash of regret in her eyes. Something I saw a lot actually. We had gotten friendly since everything went down but things were far from normal. Sometimes I think she forgets herself and thinks she's overstepped her bounds. In this case she's wrong so I smile slightly and sit up. "So how do we do this?"

Surprised them all on that one, if the raised eyebrows are any indication. Faith smacks her hands together. "Alright! Bout time B," she says as she gets up, walking over to a small stereo and putting on one of her mix cds. Something you might not know about Faith…she loves music. Yeah, you've seen her dance but its more than that. She thrives on the stuff. When no one is looking she'll hum a tune or sing quietly to herself. I know cuz I've been looking. I don't know why, but she does get this innocent look on her face when she's singing. It's intriguing. Anyway, she likes to spin and made several people mix Cds. They are quite the hit and everyone who is anyone has gotten one. If you get one it's a gift from Faith, and everyone knows she isn't that friendly so they're really coveted. I haven't gotten one.

The fast guitar beat starts and Faith stands there with her eyes closed, her body shaking quickly to the beat like she's revving up. When it all picks up she headbangs a little then plops back down next to me, grinning. "Now, who wants to play a game?" Everyone shrugged and looked at Faith, who leaned closer to the table. "K. How about we play 20 questions, but instead of thinking about a thing, you have to think about a secret. Something no one at this table knows." She raises her eyes from Willow to Buffy, then from Willow to Kendra and back again. "That means something the best friend and girlfriend don't know Red," she purred with a smirk. "Game?"

Willow met Faith's glare. "I'm in, but how will we know what to ask? A secret could be anything from making out with Giles to always having to lock the door three times in a row."

"You're right, but that don't matter. Questions are completely up to us, just have to be yes or no. If one person gets a yes the other three do a shot. If you get a no, you do one." Faith finished her rules and looked around, seeing everyone nod in understanding until I raised my hand a little. "What happens if we guess right?"

Kennedy leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and looking slowly at each of us. "If you guess the secret right, you get to make that person do one task. No matter what that task is, you have to complete it. Word is bond, if it's broken in this group it won't be forgotten."

"But!" Faith rudely butted in, knowing she'd never break her word again but wanting to keep things in perspective. "Tasks are private, between just the two of you. They can be completed anytime in the next 24 hours with no notice and all instructions must be followed without complaint!"

I didn't like the idea of having to do anything just because someone said it, but what would any of the girls really make me do. Couldn't be that bad…"And if no one guesses correctly?"

"Your secret is safe and that person gets to give one task to the other three. But something silly like flashing the neighbors, prank calling Angel or eating one of Buffy's cookies."

The table broke into a fit of giggles, with the exception of me. That stung. I had tried really hard to make those cookies right. I wanted to thank everyone and made lil bags for each of them. Who knew forgetting the sugar was such a big deal? I glared at Faith, determined to get her back. "Who's first?"

Faith grabbed her six pack and passed everyone a beer. She took a fifth and placed it on the table, spinning it. Everyone watched as it slowed. I got nervous as it slowed near me but moved closer to Kennedy. "Alright Ken, think up a secret quick. Willow starts, then me, then you B."

Everyone nodded and Kennedy thought for a minute. "OK. Willow you go first. And no using magic!" She playfully glared at her girlfriend.

Willow wiggled her eyebrows quickly at me before turning to look at Kennedy. Faith caught me trying to hide my grin and looked to Kennedy. That girl was in trouble, Willow was a little too cocky at the gate. "I skip my question and move straight to my first guess…you still smoke?"

Kennedy's jaw hit the floor as Willow broke into a grin. I started laughing and Faith just looked confused. "That's not a secret. I know you smoke!"

Kennedy shrugged and looked at Faith. "Yeah but you don't know I ain't supposed to. See, smoking all on the hush hush. Buffy didn't even know I did smoke so she was the only one totally clued out." She sighed in frustration. "I didn't have anything better!"

Faith looked to me for help but I only laughed softly. She turned to Willow who smiled. "She has to do something for me!"

"Yeah Red, like she doesn't every other night!"

At that I burst out laughing and everyone looked at me strangely. "What? It was funny!"

Faith raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled before looking down shyly. The way she looks at me sometimes, I can't take it. The feeling…That's when Faith realized what got into me, who's hands were holding an empty beer bottle. "Damn B, I must be getting slow in my old age." Faith lifted her bottle and chugged the rest of it, taking the two empties and replacing them. I just took the bottle and began to sip again, thankful for the distraction.

"So, it's Willow's turn now right?"

"Yea Will, got a secret?" I smiled, rubbing my hands together. I was ready for this round. There were a few questions I'd always wanted answers to.

Willow looked a little scared as she nodded, quickly sipping her beer. Faith looked thoughtful and stayed silent for a minute. Kennedy took her shot like a pro and Faith began.

"Is your secret a sexual fantasy of yours?" Willow nodded and everyone but Faith did a shot.

"Is it with a man?" Willow shook her head no and I did another shot, making my head spin. I wasn't used to doing two shots in a row.

"Is it with one of us?" Willow nodded and everyone but Kennedy did a shot.

"Fuck…" I mumbled under my breath. Faith finished her shot and gave me a nudge of encouragement. Slowly I did my shot, following it with some beer.

I think Faith took pity on me because she got up and went back to the stereo when it was her turn. She took her time switching cds. This time a soft melody started which quickly turned into a rock ballad. She floated back over to us and sat down. "Oh yeah, my turn. Is it with two of us?"

Willow swallowed and nodded yes. Faith looked to me shocked. "Sorry B. Thought I'd get a no to that one."

"Thanks…" I did yet another shot, but this one was easier. I think I'm getting used to them. Well, I had an idea where this fantasy of Will's went. I'm a lil surprised it involves two of us but I got a pretty good idea what it might be. "Can I make a guess?"

Willow looked at me quickly. "Yeah."

I think the tequila might have started acting on my behalf because I reached over and slung my arm around Faith, pulling her onto my lap and looking at Willow over her shoulder, smiling pretty. "Wanna join?"

Willow gulped and turned five shades of Red. I smirked triumphantly and let go of Faith. I don't think she noticed though because she didn't get up right away. We watched Kennedy relax as Willow explained it was back in high school. Kennedy didn't like it but she was cool with it.

"Now I own you Will!" I purred to her, still over Faiths shoulder. Why hasn't she moved yet? I grip her hips to move her and I feel her stiffen, before she's off me in a flash. What was that?

"Since the first bottle is now gone, I'm gonna call an hour intermission. We wouldn't want to get sick too fast and ruin the rest of the game? Good then." And with that she was out of the room. With a slight shrug to me Willow stood up and grabbed Kennedy, leading her upstairs. I bet they're gonna go make out, I mean up… make up.

So, I stand up and go in the direction Faith took off. I find her sitting on a bench outside the hotel, smoking a cigarette. I sit down next to her and we're silent for a minute. Something spooked her I think, but I'm gonna leave that for later. "Can I bum one?"

Faith looks at me out of the corner of her eye before slowly reaching into her pocket and pulling out her pack, tossing it to me. I flip it open and remove her lighter and a cigarette, quickly lighting it and handing them back. She watches me as I take my first real drag and I surprise her when I don't choke on it. "I didn't see you as a smoker B."

"I slept with Spike almost a year before anyone knew. Think I couldn't hide this?" I say as I raise the cigarette in the air.

She laughs and nods knowingly, looking out across the street. "So, what else don't I know?"

I take another drag and blow a couple smoke rings, earning a grin. "Isn't that what the games for?"

"I know, but I got that one for free. Thought I'd try my luck." She reaches between her legs and pulls out a beer, offering one to me. I hadn't even noticed the six pack resting between her feet.

I accept it and screw off the top, taking a sip and turning so I'm facing her more. "So, what do you want to know?"

She looks at me for a minute before taking a similar position to mine. Now that we're facing each other she looks at me closely, probably wondering if I'm serious or just jerkin her chain. Guess she decided to go for it either way. "You forgive me?"

"No beating around the bush huh?" I get out shakily. I wasn't quite ready for that.

She drops her eyes, looking up at me through her eyelashes. "There are lotsa things I do to bush…" She pauses, licking her lips. "Beating ain't one of them."

That I was ready for.

I soften my look, the alcohol glazing my eyes. That's why I tell myself anyway. I reach my one hand out and lightly run my fingertips up her arm. "Like what?"

I see her eyes flicker in confusion. I like when I catch her off guard. It's actually rather rare. I raise my eyebrows at her curiously, still teasing the hair on her arm. I chew my lip a little while waiting for her reply and that's when I lose her. She's onto me. "Nuh uh! I asked a question B. You ain't getting nothing for free."

She pulls her arm away and I actually miss having it to play with. Where'd that come from? Anyway, what did she ask me? I think for a minute, the vulnerable look behind her eyes reminding me. Did I forgive her? I hadn't given it much thought. We'd been busy fighting the First, then sorting out the council. We just kinda fell into a routine and I didn't even think about the impact her being back meant. I don't know what I looked like but Faith's looked went from vulnerable to scared. That's when I knew for sure. "Yes Faith. I forgive you."

She looks at me shocked, and visibly shaking a little. Not much, but for her its huge. "It can't be that easy B. I was a fucking mess. I did shit that no person with a soul should do to another. I hurt you and your friends in more ways that I can bare to imagine. How can this be it? I come. I fight. We win. You forgive. No way…"

I sighed and leaned back against the bench, turning slightly from Faith. "That was easy? Faith you risked your life over and over battling the First with us. When we went down, I got hit and you took charge. You kept on even when I was weak." I wiped a tear before it fell from my eye, not particularly fond of that memory.

"B! That was a hell of a hit you took. It slowed you down for a second and I covered ya. Wasn't all that big. You got back up and showed them all." Faith reminded me. She reached out and had her hand holding my shoulder. I don't think she even noticed when she closed the distance between us. "None of that would have happened if it weren't for you. We'd all be dead if you hadn't fought the good fight."

That's when I realized she still had no idea how great she was. Inside she's still that kid I met years ago who thought she was some big mistake. Yeah, she's come a long way, learned the hard way how things can go down. But even when she takes responsibility and tries to earn redemption she still thinks she doesn't matter. "Faith, I couldn't have done it without you. If you hadn't come to help I don't know what would have happened. Caleb would have killed more of the girls. Possibly me. The girls wouldn't have had you there to inspire and teach them in ways I couldn't. You really got them ya know? You were… are invaluable."

Faith sat there quietly, her face turned away from me. Her eyes were watered up but she seemed to refuse to let any fall. I turned away from her again and we sat in silence for a while. "So anyway. Giles wants to kinda replace the Council right?"

I was surprised in her interest. I figured wouldn't really be interested in the details. "Yeah, he feels the need is greater than before, considering all the potential's we uncorked."

Faith nodded and looked thoughtful. "The Bad Ass Girls Club. I see it in neon lights hanging behind your desk."

I smiled, laughing softly. "You can't say Ass in a business name and we aren't exactly a club."

Faith pondered this for a minute. "Bad Girls Corp.?"

I was about to tell her every reason that name sucked, but I really couldn't come up with any so I shrugged. "It has potential."

She went for another cigarette and handed me one without my asking, lighting it for me. That's how Kennedy found us.

"Hey Will sent me out to get you two. She wants to get to you two." Kennedy said as she approached the bench. Before I had time to react she pointed and her eyes got wide. "Oooh! I'm telling Willow!"

Shit. Guess the cats out of the bag. I looked at Faith who shook her head, not sure what to do. "Whatever," I mumbled as I walked back into the lobby, taking my cigarette with me. Faith grinned and ran to catch up, taking big puffs on the way in. Kennedy followed begging Faith to let her have one.

"Buffy! What are you doing?" Willow demanded as they sat down. "You…you don't smoke!"

"Guess everyone got a secret for free. Chill Willow, slayer healing and short lifespan means no big." Buffy sounded so dismissive of it that Willow's words caught in her throat. She sat down and that was that.  
Faith looked happier than a pig in shit now that she could smoke inside. That's her phrase. I never really liked it until I heard her say it a few times. Kinda grows on you I guess. Anyway, she opened up the next bottle and passed out the beer. "So, my turn. B, you ask first."

I decided to use Faith's question against her. "Is your secret a sexual fantasy of yours."

"Nice try B, but nope. Go figure!" Faith grinned at me triumphantly and I could have smacked her. I did my shot and felt it go down smooth. She watched as I took it like a pro. "Bout time the slayer showed her face."

"So….Is it just a fantasy?" Faith nodded yes and once again I had to take a shot, along with Willow and Faith. I think it was a conspiracy though. Somehow I always end up taking a shot.

"Is it about your past?" Faith shook her head no and Willow looked a little surprised. I did to I guess cause Faith gave me a little look.

"What? I'm surprised I don't have to do another shot!" I defended myself. Willow took her shot.

She shook her head and laughed a little. "Your turn to ask B…"

"Ohh." I didn't realize I was up again. I decided to go a different route. "Is it about one of us here?" Yeah I know, old question. But at least it narrowed it down. She nodded yes and I did a little happy dance as they all took a shot.

Kennedy was about to ask a question and then paused, considering. This gave me time to think too. It was a fantasy, involving one of us, but it wasn't sexual. This didn't sound much like the Faith I knew. Kennedy seemed to be at a loss too as it took her several minutes to come up with a question. "If it came true, would it be a BIG thing?"

Faith nodded yes and everyone but Ken did a shot.

"Would we see it coming?" Willow watched as Faith thought about her question.

"Yah know what? I don't have a fucking clue. I saw free pass all around and B's up." Faith looked around and everyone agreed. She really couldn't know what we think privately. My turn again. I turn my eye on her and think hard.

Suddenly my eyes light up! Brilliance. "Does it involve magic?"

Faith raises her eyebrow at me and smiles. I've never seen her smile quite like this before. Her face grows so soft for a moment and then its gone and she's grinning. "Yeah, definitely involves magic." I do my happy dance as they do their shots.

Kennedy liked my question because she wasted no time following my lead. "You want Willow to do a spell for you?" "Nope, sorry Will. If I wanted a spell it'd be you though." Willow smiles cheerily at the compliment and Kennedy shoots me a look. I match it with my 'what the fuck?' look.

Lets review shall we. 1) fantasy, not sexual 2) involves one of us 3) involves magic 4) doesn't involve Willow's mojo

Is this making sense to you? Yeah, me neither. Anyway, we continue this Round Robin on questions. Sometimes we're right, sometimes we're wrong. As I take the last shot of the bottle Faith raises her hands in victory. No one guessed her secret.

She stands and bows. "Once again, I give you an hours leave. If you dare continue we'll meet here and open the last bottle." With that she wiggled her ass as she walked outside.

I waved goodbye as Willow and Kennedy once again ran upstairs. Sometimes they were so cute together it sickened me. Ah, young love. I really didn't feel like sitting outside again so I got up, grabbing my bear and walking to the stereo. I grabbed Faith's cd folder and started flipping through. She had a shit load of mix cds. She burns them on her computer I guess. I pause as one catches my eye.

B.

That's all it says. Most are like 'New Year's Eve 1998'. But this one is just a letter.

B.

Come on. What would you do? Exactly. So I took a long sip of my beer and lit a cigarette I had snagged from Faith earlier. I popped the cd in, turned the sound down just a tad and pushed play. As I walked back towards the table a soft beat came on. A voice quickly accompanies the music.

_Sometimes I think I'm scared_

_Sometimes I know _

_I feel like making love _

_Sometimes I don't_

Buffy found herself suddenly wanting to dance. Everyone was still out of the room so she slowly started moving around the table to the seductive beat.

_I feel like letting go _

_Maybe not _

_I feel like giving up _

_Is all we've got_

I'm really starting to feel the buzz because I have never felt this relaxed dancing before. I don't know why but it just feels right. I turn around and am stopped by the sight of Faith, watching me.

_Sometimes, is all the time _

_And never, means maybe _

_Sometimes, is all the time _

_Maybe_

I can't make out the emotion behind her face. She seemed pissed at first. But also scared. And now she's looking kind of amused. And I'm just not following, so I shrug it off, not really wanting to think much anymore. Causes headaches.

_And I'm moving on _

_And I'm moving on, sometimes I feel alone _

_And I'm moving on _

_And I'm moving on_

I look at her and call her to me with my fingers. She stays still a few beats then slowly walks over. I take her hands in mine and start to move them as I dance. She reluctantly starts to follow. Soon she's dancing slowly with me, only our fingers touching.

_Sometimes I make believe _

_When we're alone _

_Machines have taken hold _

_Can you get me to a telephone_

I see something pass over her face and she's smiling at me. I mean really smiling at me. I haven't seen that look since… well, the last time we danced. That night at the bronze, after taking out the nest. She looked at me like that before it all went down. Before we lost her.

_It's just the little things _

_You used to see _

_Am I still that man who makes you who you want to be_

I look down, the memory saddens me. She notices and lets go of my fingers, straightening instantly. She goes over and switches off the cd, quickly choosing another. "Whatcha doing messing with my stuff B?"

What the hell is with the sudden attitude? "I just wanted to listen to something else? What difference does it make, they're all just mix tapes."

She looks at me and nods, cracking her neck. "Yeah, sorry. Just the drink talking… I get possessive when I drink."

I was about to let it go. Then it dawns on me. Mix tapes? Yeah, the ones floating around that I don't have. "What? I'm not cool enough to listen to your music? Is it just over my lil brain's comprehension level?"

Woah! I wasn't that pissed. Where did that come from? Hehe… drinking's bad kiddies.

She looked at me, a little concerned. I have a temper sometimes. "B, I said relax. I just don't like people touching my stuff when I'm not around."

"Well, don't leave all those precious cds laying around in front of the one person who doesn't have one and maybe they'll be safe." Yeah, I laid it all out like that. Who said I didn't have a way with words. I didn't even wait to see what she had to say in reply. I just spun on my heels and walked upstairs.

I heard Kennedy and Willow walking downstairs half an hour later. I still didn't want to go down there, but at least I was more relaxed. I know I overreacted but it really did piss me off that I don't have a cd. Why was I singled out?

Anyway. Word is bond and all right? I headed downstairs just as Faith came in from outside. We both paused on the stairs, then walked straight ahead without saying a word. Willow and Kennedy gave each other a look as we sat down.

Kennedy spoke up. "Alright Faith, what are you gonna have us do?"

"Oh." Faith looked up from her seat in the chair. She seemed to have completely forgotten about us having to do a task. "I want you all to kiss. First B and Ken, Then Ken and Red and finally Red and B."

Kennedy just shrugged her shoulders and before it all dawned on me her lips were touching mine. Willow looked a little surprised and Faith barely watched as she slowly sucked on my lip. It was kinda…nice. Odd, but nice. Then it was over and she turned to Willow. Will smiled as Kennedy leaned in. Their kiss was more heated as Willow parted her lips and invited Kennedy's tongue into her mouth. Faith finally cleared her throat to get the two of them to break apart.

Here came the part that hadn't really sunk in yet. Kennedy kinda pushed Willow over a little and she looked over at me. I could tell she was waiting for some sign from me as to what to do. I looked at Faith who was challenging me with her eyes. She didn't think I had it in me. Well, that was enough to push me balls to the wall. I looked at Willow and smirked before reaching an arm out to her. She leaned into my touch as my fingers caressed her neck, pulling her to me. She inhaled slightly as we paused, slowing down so our lips touched. The kiss deepened quicker than either of us believed and I was now making out with Willow, while her girlfriend watched.

Gotta love Faith's games.

Once again she cleared her throat and we realized what we were doing. We quickly parted and she sat down next to Kennedy, unable to look her in the eye. For her part Kennedy blew it off. I sat down and shakily raised my eyes to look at Willow. She smiled at me a little and I smiled back. She was a damn good kisser. Almost makes me wonder if she still has a lil itch for me. The blush creeping onto her face tells me I may be onto something. I think I'll just tuck that little piece of knowledge away for a rainy day.

Before I knew it, all eyes were on me. Oh yeah, its time for my secret. I had to think of something not too depressing. Telling them all I still wonder if they'd be better off had Xander never learned CPR probably wouldn't help revive this party. Saying I'm not such the 'straight' laced girl they thought I was probably won't work either. Making out with Wills a few minutes ago kinda proved that already.

Faith starts to drum her fingers on her boots, growing impatient with me. Her thoughts drifted back to making out with Willow and it hit her. They wouldn't see this coming, not even after that kiss. "Alright, fire away."

"Is it a sexual fantasy?" I shook my head no, Kennedy took her shot.

"Is it a fantasy?" Original guys, really. Willow took her shot.

"Is it reality?" Well, duh. I nod yes and take a shot with Ken and Will.

"Is it past?" Buffy nodded yes and took a shot with Faith and Will.

The questioning went on and on for a while. Slowly they drained the last bottle. Willow barely had her eyes open. Kennedy gave up saying she knew too little of my past to have a chance at winning. Faith glared at me, thinking over my answers. With one shot left it was between her and me.

I was sure I won. There was no way she could figure it out. I stumped her just like she stumped me. Now we're even and I can put this stupid night behind me. She closed her eyes and started humming. Willow's eyes widened a little and Kennedy mumbled "that's nice" as she fell asleep on Will's lap.

When she opened her eyes I began to wonder. When her eyes met mine I began to worry. When she smirked I felt my heart drop. No fucking goddamn way.

"Hey B. Every take care of that down low tickle with Queen C?"

Fuck. Motherfuck. How the hell did she figure it out? I ran over my answers, all truthful. Their questions were too random though, at least I thought. I sighed and nodded yes, taking my shot.

Her eyes flashed bright in victory. She had me. She knew it. I knew it. She knew I knew it. That's what she liked best. I looked at the clock and saw it was already half past 6 in the morning.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go pass out now. I'll see you all this afternoon." I stood up and made my way into my room. I had no idea what Faith would plan but I had a feeling it wouldn't be good. Not after the way I blew up at her. As I laid down I tried to think of all the things she could want. Hopefully it'll just be like her maid or something. Yeah, I can do that….and soon I passed out.

You know Faith is never one to go easy right? Well, I woke up to Faith shaking my shoulder. "B. Hey B! Wakie wakie."

I growled and put the pillow over my head. She quickly pulled it off and made me sit up. "Rise and shine sunshine. You've got a busy day ahead of you."

I rubbed my eyes, yawning and stretching slowly. As I opened them I caught her watching me. Interesting. "What are you talking about Faith?"

She started pacing around my room. She seemed a little nervous. "Alright B. We've been through a lot all but the thing is, I'm not happy here. I know I'm supposed to be fighting the good fight and all but god B, this is just fucking boring. And if I'm gonna stick around I need some incentive. I can do just as much good somewhere else as I'm doing here. So why stay right?"

I look at her, wondering where she's going with this. She sounds like she's gonna leave town. I don't think I like that very much. She suddenly stops pacing and looks at me, smiling a little and now she seems shy. "I like ya B. I think you know that. I think everyone knows that. I am a little obvious sometimes. But I'm nonchalant about it so it blows over. No harm no foul. Well I'm kinda tired of it. I got no problems being your friend, but if that's what I am I'm gonna go find my own way for a while. Your job today is to decide what I am. If I'm a friend, wish me well. If I'm more, kiss me. I'm out the door at 10 pm."

And that's how she left it. She turned and walked away without giving me a chance to speak. I laid back in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I roll over and look at the clock. "4:00. What the fuck?"

I crawled out of bed and into my bathroom. I lucked out and got a suite with a private bath. Most of the girls had to share rooms. As the hot water hit me my muscles started to relax and I blanked out. When I finally finished I got dressed and went downstairs. I had no idea what to do about Faith. I figured we'd have to talk. When I went into the kitchen I saw Willow eating a sandwich. She smiled, "I've got an extra if you want?"

I got a glass of water and sat at the table with her. She moved her plate to the middle and I started to eat. "Last night was kind of wild huh?"

"Yeah," Willow said wistfully. "I really enjoyed Kenny's lil assignment." Only Wills got away with calling Kennedy that. She hated that nickname, but from her girlfriend she found it endearing. "Did you do yours yet?"

I almost choked on my sandwich. "Um no. Mine isn't really a time related thing, I got the rest of the day to get around to it."

I tried to sound relaxed about it. I didn't want her to think it was something big. I wished I could get her advice but these tasks are private. Luck was on her side when she figured out my secret. No one but me could know her task. "Speaking of which…have you seen Faith?"

"She left about 10 minutes ago. Said she had some loose ends to tie up or something." Willow finished her sandwich and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh." Great. She leaves me 6 hours. I'm already down to 5 and she isn't even here to talk to. "I think I'm gonna go take a walk. Oh, and for your task, you've gotta tell Kennedy it's okay if she smokes."

"What?"

"It's her body Will. She's out there doing a lot more dangerous things than smoking. It might not be healthy but she likes it. At least go easy on her...make her go outside or something."

"Alright, I've got to go meet up with her anyway, I'll let her know its okay." She gives me a quick hug before running off to meet her girl. I'm glad things weren't weird between me and Wills. I was a little worried that kiss would shake her but she's acting like its nothing. Which is good since I have Faith to deal with.

I catch a cab and go down to the beach. There aren't that many people here and I find a quiet rock to sit on. I stare out at the waves and think back on all that's happened. She's right, I did know she liked me. I always acted like I didn't notice but I'm not blind. The way she'd look at me. The way she flirted. How much she hated Angel at first. But I didn't feel like that for her. Not really. Sure there is the slayer connection. I always feel better when she's around, even when we were trying to kill each other. It's like she's got a part of me I crave.

And I can't say I never thought about it. I have. I've had a few orgasms to those thoughts, but I never believed it would happen. I was just excited after a slay and she'd be the last person I'd see. Or I'd get hungry and think of her teasing me, swearing she knew I was lying. That I got the H and H's too.

I'd lie. Blow it off. Who can blame her for being tired of it? But I was telling the truth about not wanting to be with her. So what if I wanted to be near her and fantasized about her, years after she skipped town. Years? Yeah, I said that didn't I. Okay, so even after she went bad I took the occasional trip down memory lane. That doesn't mean anything.

The more I thought about it, the more I saw what I didn't see then. I was too clouded in my devotion to Angel, in my idea of right and wrong, to see what I really felt. I was attracted to Faith. I am, I've caught myself looking. I guess she has too. But I'm no where near in love with her. I don't think I could. But what if I'm wrong.

None of my other relationships work out and I thought they were right. And no matter what happens we're always drawn back to each other. Even at each other throats there wasn't anything dull about us, we hated with a passion. What's she like when she's loving with a passion? Woah…where'd that come from? Not a bad visual though…

I get a chill and look around, wondering when it got dark. I look down at my watch and see that it's 9:45. Great, I've got 15 minutes to get back and figure out what to do. Well, I know what I'm gonna do. I'll give her a kiss, see what happens. For once I'm gonna use my gut and not my head.

I run back to the hotel at full speed and walk up just as the door is opening. Faith is backing out, talking to someone. The door opens fuller and I see Angel and Willow.

"Buffy!" Angel says, a little anxiously. Things have been okay with us. He's trying hard to be friendly but I just get this feeling around him. He makes me uncomfortable. I'm still trying to figure that one out. Faith spins around and her eyes search out mine. She stares into them, patiently waiting for me to complete my task.

"Angel was just telling us what he found out in Wolfram and Hearts files on the Council. Turns out a lot of their texts were kept at a different location. We might have caught a break." Willow seemed genuinely excited.

Faith picked up her bag and rubbed Willow's arm. "I'll see ya Red."

"Bye Faith!" Willow said, giving Faith's hand a squeeze. Faith smiled and patted Angel's back, exchanging a silent goodbye. She walked down the steps and stopped in front of me.

"Going somewhere?" I asked quietly.

She nods, smiling sweetly. "Gotta see a man about a girl."

I look down as she quotes one of my favorite movies. Sometimes she can really surprise you. Suddenly I look up at her, her eyes dark pools of brown, and I start to drown in them. I take a step closer, licking my lips self consciously. I suddenly really want to kiss her. She just stands there, watching me. I lean up onto my toes… "Buffy?"

I pause and close my eyes, resting back on my feet. I look over at the door. "Yeah?"

"Faith's got a train to catch. Come on and I'll fill you in," Angel says as Willow steps inside, holding the door open for them.

I look at Faith and the moments gone. She seems to realize it too and takes a slow breath. I whisper softly, "Stay safe."

She sighs and looks at the ground and I know I just hurt her. I suddenly want to take it back. I take a step towards her when she looks up at me, a cocky grin on her face. "Ain't no thang, B. I've got other places to be."

With that she turns and starts to walk away. I'd chase her but I know it would make things worse. Any walls she was letting down are back up, reinforced. I had a feeling we wouldn't be the best of friends.

And I was right of course. She kept her word though. We stayed friends. She'd call once every couple of weeks. Let me know where she was, if anything serious had gone down. I'd listen and fill her in on any new developments with the BGC. I think she liked that I used her name but she still kept to herself. After a couple months the phone calls came less and less. Most contact through an email here and there. I think she talked more with Willow because Wills knew everything before me.

Now, a year later, the Corp is in full swing. Things are progressing nicely. We've began teaching classes to the potentials, honing all their skills. We've added teaching to the list of watcher duties. Every potential is assigned to a watcher, no more than 10 to a group. That watcher teaches them their normal school lessons as well as training. Except instead of art or music electives it's weapons training. Not that we don't offer creative outlets, that's just in the down time.

Things have settled nicely and everyone is happy. Especially today. I'm almost ready. What? I forgot to tell you? Well, you know me. Once you get me going I just can't stop. Actually, it kind of relates, but you can't tell anyone I told you.

A couple days after our night of tequila fun a ring popped up on Kennedy's hand. Her left hand, ring finger to be exact. Most of the time it was a simple silver band. It was even removed during training. But if you caught her when she wasn't looking. When she was just idly playing with it. You'd catch the light flickering off a shiny clear stone.

I kinda figured out what Willow's task for Kennedy was. Wouldn't you?

Everyone else was pretty clueless. It was amusing, being on the inside without anyone knowing you were.

One night we were all walking back from the movies. By all I mean Wills, Ken, Xander, Dawn and me. That's pretty much the group now. So anyway, we were walking home when a few vamps jumped out of no where. Ken and I jumped into action. We didn't do too shabby if I do say so myself.

As we pushed Wills, Xan and Dawn behind us we took on a fighting stance. The first vamp headed for me while Ken got one of her own. After connecting a one two punch I kicked the vamp in the stomach, sending him into the wall and dusting him. Just as I was gonna turn to help Ken I felt myself get slammed into the wall. I hear the growl of a vamp in my ear and I slam down on his foot with my boot. Not a stealthy technique but hey, why mess with success? He stumbles back and I spin kick him to his knees. He kind of sways there a beat before I kick him in the chest, sending him back to the ground and drive the stake into him.

Meanwhile Kennedy was kicking some ass of her own. I didn't see what she did but apparently she was kicking ones ass as another moved in towards Wills, Xander and Dawn. Xander, ever valiant even with one eye, put himself in the way. Kennedy staked her vamp fast enough to see the vamp grab Xander by the shoulder and push him into the wall. Kennedy ran over and tapped the vamp on the shoulder. He turned around, surprised by the innocent gesture. He was even more surprised by the piece of wood suddenly protruding from his heart.

Wondering why I started talking about patrol yet? It does pertain to what I was saying. When Kennedy reached out to help Xander out he yelped in pain. That was too cute by the way. He sounded like a 8 year old girl. He looked at her shocked. "You cut me?"

Kennedy spun around to face him. If I hadn't been looking for it I wouldn't have noticed it. She slipped the ring into her pocket before facing him. She held out her hands and nothing in them could have cut him. He shrugs and figures it must have got cut when he landed.

Now see, if I hadn't known about the task I wouldn't have ever been watching her hand. Then I wouldn't have known they were trying to hide it. Amusing, no?

I have other stories but I see they're boring you. Needless to say I started making it harder for them to hide. Finally they told us all and started to plan the wedding. It was just as much fun as when Anya got married. Except we didn't have an anal retentive ex-vengeance demon hovering over our shoulders. May she rest in peace.

And that brings us back to today, what I forgot to tell you. See, told you it all fit together.

Willow and Kennedy are getting married today. Everyone is going to be there. Well I think. I hope. They did invite Faith but never got a RSVP. Faith doesn't seem like the type to do that so they're planning on her being there just in case.

I'm planning on it too. After a year I was good and ready to face Faith. I've learned a few things about myself. Even without loving her, Faith is all I seem to want. So I've decided to try and get her back. Worth a shot right? She took one on me.

Oooo! There's the horn. Xander's picking me up so I have to go now. I'll get back to you as soon as there's more to tell. I'll try to keep in closer touch next time.


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding went off without a hitch. Oh yeah, hi! Anyway, Willow and Kennedy both looked gorgeous. Willow wore this pretty pale pink dress that stopped just below her knee. She curled her long red hair and tied it back partly, letting some fall down to frame her face. Kennedy baby blue dress. Can you believe Willow got her into a skirt? Her dress stopped a couple inches above her knee and was a little tighter than Willow's but still very tasteful. 

They wrote their own vows, very touching really. Unfortunately, I don't remember them word for word, sorry. But you know the drill, I love you…I want to be with you forever…Good times and bad. The best part was when it was over. The coven began to chant softly and the two girls began to hover a foot over the ground, still kissing each other. They part and look around as soft music fills the room. Instead of walking down the isle together, they float on their own cloud. It was really beautiful. You should see the pictures sometime.

Imagine my surprise when I turn to collect leave and see Faith across the room. I didn't even know she was coming. I figured she might but then I didn't see her. Apparently she snuck in just as the wedding started. That wasn't what surprised me though. The surprise came in a pair of arms, wrapped around her waist. Her own arms resting on them as she leaned back into the embrace. She looked comfortable there, I'd never seen her touching someone as intimate as that in public. Faith isn't exactly the snuggle kind of girl I am.

She turns her face up and kisses him softly under the chin. He smiles at her and she looks out over the room. I grab my purse as her eyes hit me, trying to make it seem like I haven't noticed her. I don't know if she caught me looking or not. I just made a beeline for the door and headed towards the reception.

I drove back to the hotel, the reception being held in one of the ballrooms. I was happy for her, really. I want her to be happy, but I just wasn't expecting it so fast. Yeah, its been a year but for her to be in a relationship with someone else didn't make sense. Faith was always 'get some get gone' girl and now she's all snuggles and warm fuzzies in public? That's when brilliance hit me. At least I thought I was brilliant at the time. It's all for show.

Ego much? Yeah, I know but I can't help it sometimes. She was supposed to be so hot for me last year she wanted to start a relationship and now she's just as hot about someone else? Didn't make sense to me. If I'm still thinking about her she has to still be thinking about me. Right?

Let her play her game. I won't let it bother me. She can have her fun and I'll just have some of my own. Since it'd be suicide to call her on my little theory. She'd chew me a new one before she'd admit I'm right. Instead I start to hatch a plan of my own…

I'm one of the first to arrive back at the hotel so I head up to my room to freshen up. Not Angel's hotel though. Did I mention we've relocated? Oops, must have slipped my mind. Remember that uncomfortable feeling I was getting around him? Well, it just got worse when the others started feeling it. Something was going on with him and he wasn't talking about it. It all started when he took over that law firm. We tried to reach out to him but he blew us off. One night we all got together and decided it was best to leave LA. We were launching a whole new front and we needed to keep a clear head. Being around whatever was dragging Angel down wasn't good for us. So we left.

That's how we ended up in Europe. The coven was already in England, as well as most of the texts that Giles located. I stayed in London with them for a while but we soon learned that we needed to spread out a little. So I volunteered to move to Paris and start up a headquarter there too.

But right now I'm back in London. That's where everyone but Dawn and Andrew live. This hotel is a historical landmark. It's been standing over a hundred years. So it's a little run down but it just adds to it's charm. I reapply my make up, touching up a rough spot here and there. Being the oldest slayer ever does wonders for the complexion. I can't believe how worn out my face looks sometimes, I'm not that old am I?

I hear music start somewhere downstairs and assume that means just about everyone is here. I breeze down the stairs and into the ballroom, greeted by the happy couple. I pull Wills into a hug. "You two were beautiful. The ceremony was beautiful. Everything is just…'

"Beautiful." Willow finishes for me, a silly grin on her face as she looks at Kennedy. I give Kennedy a quick hug, things being easier between us since we took the First down.

"I'm happy for you," I say to her, smiling and squeezing her arm a little.

She nods her head and puts an arm around Willow. "Thanks, now go party while we greet the last few stragglers."

I turn and walk into the ballroom, finding my seat in between Dawn and Xander, neither of whom are at the table. I glance around, looking at a surprising amount of people I don't know and then Xander catches my eye, coming back to the table with a few drinks in his hands. He sets them down, placing one in front of me, one in front of Dawn's seat and sipping his own. "Thought you might be a little parched from all the crying and whatnot that goes on at these things."

He laughed nervously and sat down. I think he was a little uncomfortable being here. He hadn't been at a wedding since he left Anya at the alter. She's still a sore spot for the boy but he's doing better each day. He even went out on a date last week, which reminds me… "Xander, how'd it go with Claire?"

"Well," he blushes a little and takes a sip of his drink. "Actually I think it went pretty well. I took her out to dinner, we caught a play downtown and then went for a walk on the beach."

I smiled at him. "That sounds like a pretty romantic date."

"I have my moments," he smirks at me and I'm happy for him. "We're going out again tomorrow night. Any ideas?"

I'm distracted by the site of my sister coming into the room, Faith trailing behind her with a duffle bag and pausing outside the door. She taps Dawn on the shoulder and she turns to look at her. I can't hear what they're saying. Slayer hearing doesn't help when you're sitting near a speaker playing music. I see Dawn nod her head and give Faith a quick hug, then she turns back and heads towards us. Faith doesn't even look around as she picks up the bag and turns, walking back into the lobby.

"Thanks for the drink Xander," Dawn says as she takes her seat, picking up the glass. "Hey Buffy, great party huh?"

"She quit talking about two minutes ago Dawnie. Something, or someone has caught her attention." He tells my sister, which snaps me out of my trance.

"Sorry Xander, did you say something?"

He laughed softly. "I asked if you had any ideas for the second date."

"Oh." I pondered this for a while, not sure what there really was to do around here. Then I remembered I lived here before, I should know. It seems like another life to me though. Then I remember one night. "I've got just the place to take her. Pack up a couple blankets and fix a picnic. Bring a radio and some romantic music."

"I've got some cds you can use Xander, all girly music perfect for the occasion," Dawn piped in. I glance curiously at her. "What, I may not been really there but I remember you telling me about it."

I nod at her and look back to Xander. "I have just the spot, I'll draw you up a map later and give it to you in the morning. It'll be perfect I promise."

Xander smiles at me and gives my hand a squeeze, "Thanks Buffy, I appreciate this." And I can tell that he does. He's finally getting a little happiness in his life.

"Ooo. She's over there Xander, go ask her to dance." Dawn beams as she points to a table across the room. He doesn't have to be told twice, getting up and walking over to her table. I watch them speak for a minute. She shyly looks around and nods, giving her hand to him and letting him lead her onto the floor. They look cute together.

Why is she hear and not sitting with us you might ask? Well, she's a slayer. One of the newbies that pop out of, well everywhere. This is Xander we're talking about, he's always had a thing for slayers.

As soon as they're dancing Dawn turns in her chair, looking at me. "Did you see her?"

I don't have to ask who do I? Dawn and I have grown really close this last year. She's grown up a lot and we don't bicker nearly as much as we used to. In fact, next to Willow she's my best friend. She doesn't know what went on between Faith and I that night but she knows that her leaving upset me. "Yeah I saw her."

"What'd she say?" Dawn looked at me curiously.

"No talking. Just saw her briefly at the wedding and then just now when you were talking to her." I lifted my glass to my mouth but learned it was already empty. Hmm… didn't realize I did that.

"Oh." Dawn looked almost more upset than I was.

"What? Is there something I should know?"

She looked up at me quickly and shook her head. "No, not really I guess. I just hoped you two would talk. I know how much you miss her and your friendship is too important to let slip away."

"I'm not the one who's letting it." That came out a little more bitter than I meant. Probably because its not entirely true. She gave me a chance and I blew it. But she wasn't being fair was she. She threw me a curve ball and then expected me to hit a home run in front of everyone?

Dawn looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, but you aren't exactly doing much to try to stop it."

I'm about to snap at her when I realize she's right. I sigh and sit back, not sure what to say.

"She's living in Paris." Dawn adds quietly.

"Really?" I can't help but sound shocked. Of all the places I'd expect her to be, my town was the last one. I can normally sense when she's around. I get this warm tingle up and down my spine. Slayer sense and all. Although now that I think about it, I didn't feel it at the church either. And I didn't feel it when she was in LA with us. I haven't felt it since that night. I'll have to ask Willow if her spell could have messed with the link.

That's when it dawned on me. The link was there, but wasn't as strong. I'm always surrounded by slayers now. I've just gotten used to that tingle because it's always there now. Great!

"Yeah, but not forever you know. Said she's going back to the states at the end of the month."

I motion to a waiter to bring us another round and look at her. "What's she doing here?"

"Her and Zach are back packing through Europe. She takes off to pick up a slayer if we need her too but they're on vacation. They got to go back though because her business is about to open."

"Business?" I can't help but be surprised. Faith never was one to hold down a job.

Dawn shrugged and took her drink as the waiter handed me mine. "They're opening some kind of club or something. She didn't go into much detail."

"Zach's her business partner?" I question, trying to hide the emotion behind it. He must be the guy I saw holding her earlier.

"Yeah, and roommate." She lets this sink in for a minute. Roommate isn't so bad, it doesn't imply anything more. "But with the kiss I saw earlier I'm guessing there is some pleasure going on too."

My face falls before I even realize it. They are together! I realize Dawn is staring at me and I recover as best I can. "That's good. Good for her."

Dawn shakes her head at me and sighs, sitting back. "I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"See what before?" Willow asks as she takes Xander's seat. He's still out dancing with Claire, I haven't seen him smile like that in years.

Before I can stop her Dawn opens her big mouth. "Buffy's got a crush on Faith."

Willow bursts into a little fit of giggles. If I wasn't trying to hide the fact that Dawn was right I probably would have thought it was cute. "Well, duh!"

Okay. That wasn't the response I was looking for. "Excuse me?"

Willow collects herself and looks at me. "I've seen the way you look at her Buffy. It's no biggie. Crushes are normal."

The way she's just blowing it off makes me feel better. She's right. People get crushes all the time. I'll just move on and that'll be that.

Nothing is ever as easy as that though. I won't bore you with all the details of the reception. I caught Willow's garter and Xander caught Kennedy's. We all had lots to drink, too much cake and woke up with belly aches. All in all, good times were had.

We returned to Paris a couple days later. I tried to forget that Faith was somewhere in town. If I dwelled on it I might go looking for her. And when I found her, I'd have to say something. And I didn't know what to say.

So I did the next best thing. Threw myself at the Immortal. Don't judge me. I just didn't know what else to do. For me, fucking vampires was normal. Go figure.

We'd been seeing each other off and on for a while but when I got back from London I put more into it. He started hanging out at the apartment. We spent some time with Dawn and Andrew so they wouldn't be weirded out with him around. They were both cool with it, although Dawn always gave me a look like she knew what I was doing.

We'd spend our nights club hopping. We'd have a few drinks, start dancing and when a song came on we didn't like we'd leave and start again someplace else. He is really quite charming and he spoiled me rotten. It was easy to lose myself to him and just have fun. It felt good.

One of these nights Angel and Spike showed up. Yeah that's right, Spike is alive and kicking. Well, undead and kicking. I knew but since he made no more to come to me I let him be. He seemed to be finding his own way and I didn't wanna bring up past shit to screw with that. I fucked his head up enough as it is. Then suddenly they are in Paris. I had no idea, thankfully. I don't know what would have happened if I realized they were there. From what I hear the watched me, took care of business and left. Come to think of it I do remember a little bar brawl that night but the Immortal was quick to keep me distracted. Maybe he was worried I'd leave with them.

He knew all about my past with them. It was sort of a camp fire tale amongst the demon world. I'm infamous around them. Sort of a calendar girl. They all wonder which of them I'll bed next. Fortunately, not many of them are around that I'd even consider bedding.

When I came in the next morning Andrew filled me in. I was a little pissed they didn't say hi but in the end I was grateful. Its better this way. Andrew was pretty cool about it. Well, he's been pretty cool in general since we moved here. He actually seems to have grown up, although he can be as annoying as ever. He has made himself sort of invaluable and I'm glad he's around. He's almost like a second Xander. But don't tell him I said that.

The Immortal had to leave that night so I was left with a day of nothing to do. Dawn was busy with some friends of hers. They were going sky diving. She's turned into the little adrenaline junkie. I didn't like it at first but I realized that life is short. She could die anytime she fights with us so who am I to take away the joy she's found.

I took a shower, got dressed and decided to just bum around town for the day. I do this sometimes, even though I've lived here a year. It's just so nice to walk around town, it's beautiful here. I've even gotten into the habit of checking out the museums and old churches. Who knew I'd find fun in the places I hated as a child.

I walk walking around the Louvre later that afternoon when I felt that tingle. I'm caught off guard. I haven't really felt it come on in a long time, but I realize I'm in a room of normal people so that must mean a slayer just came in. I wonder who it is and start to look around, searching faces instead of pictures.

She's standing with her back to me. Her long brown hair falling freely across her shoulders. Her hips jut at an angle, one hand resting on her left hip. She's staring at a painting I don't recognize. I stand there, not sure what to do. I could turn and walk about but I know she feels me to. Yet she's not reacting. Maybe she wants me to just turn around. She could have talked to me at the party and didn't. As much as I want to walk over to her I know I should respect her privacy. I turn and take a few steps away, then I hear her voice. "Whatcha think B?"

I turn back and she's looking at me. I take a step towards her and she steps back, letting me see the picture fully. "Like it?"

I walk over and stand in front of the painting, looking at the little sign that tells about it. It's called 'Virgin of the Rocks' by Leonardo Da Vinci. It's a woman sitting on the rocks, surrounded by three children. I'm not sure what it is they're doing but they all look peaceful. "Its beautiful."

She steps forward, standing next to me but not close enough to touch. "Yeah, its my favorite. I come see it everyday."

I'm not sure why she's opening up to me, but I'm glad. It's almost like we're still close. I press my luck. "How come?"

"Its so dark." She takes a breathe, trying to find her words. "They seem at home ya know. It's kind of comforting that you can still be home when you're surrounded by the dark."

We stand their silently for a minute and then she turns, slowly walking out of the room. It takes me a second to realize she's leaving and I turn, catching up to her quickly. "Got a minute?" She shrugs and looks at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Follow me." Without thinking about it I grab her hand and start walking across the museum. She walks with me silently and I lead her to another wall of paintings. I stop us in front of the one I was searching out and she looks at it.

We're silent for a few minutes. I realize I've slipped my fingers between hers and she hasn't pulled away. I find it comforting just standing here with her, quietly. Suddenly she gets a little antsy and I feel her shift her weight. "Why this one?"

I shrug a little and think about why this is my favorite. It's called 'The Tree of Crows' by Caspar David Friedrich. It's a barren tree on the top of a hill over looking a wide, empty landscape. The sun is setting, or rising I suppose, and the colors are a pretty mix of yellow, orange and pink. But where the tree is it's very dark, and there are only a few leaves left. There are some crows flying at the top of the picture. "Its how I feel most of the time. Like I'm standing alone, at the top of the hill, looking at everyone else. I'm used to the darkness, but it doesn't stop me from wanting the light. I just don't think I'll ever find it."

We both grow quiet again, just looking at the painting. I unconsciously squeeze her hand and that's when she takes a step back, letting go. I look at her and she smiles a little. "I gotta go." "Oh." I say softly, not hiding the fact that I don't want her to leave. I smile a little when I notice she's reluctant to leave.

"Yeah, um…" she shuffles her feat a little, taking step away. "Plane to catch and all. Can't be late."

"You leaving town?" I turn and square my body with hers, looking into her eyes. She's leaving now? When we just finally started talking? This can't be happening.

"Gotta go back to the states. Zach's waiting in the car. We just stopped here so I could see the painting once more." She starts walking towards the exit and I follow her.

"Where ya moving to this time?" I ask casually.

"We're flying into New York," she says as we walk outside. A car pulls up a minute later and the horn honks. She smiles and waves to Zach before turning to me. "It was good to see you."

"You can call sometime," I say shyly. I don't want to stop talking to her now. I wish I knew what she was thinking. She walks down a few steps, leaving me near the door.

"We'll see B."

And that's all I get. Next thing I know she's climbing into the passenger seat and leaning over to him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek as they drive away. Not exactly what I was expecting from our first encounter but it wasn't all unpleasant. At least I know we can be civil with each other.

I started walking back to the apartment. There was a little bounce in my step that wasn't there before. I felt like some of the weight on my shoulders had been lifted. I wasn't sure what was going to happen and at that point I wasn't worried about it. Whatever's to be will be and all.

Since I had nothing to do when I got home I figured I'd fill you in. Thanks for listening. You're always so good at that. But now its late and I want to do a quick patrol before turning in. I've got that itch to kick some ass tonight and it feels good. I'll talk to you later.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Character death in this chapter. Sorry, might upset some people but with the way Angel ended I saw no way around it. Thanks for the review! Much appreciated ;)

They're all dead. I still don't know why they didn't ask us for help. If they explained what was going on we would have been there. The power of the Corp could have helped but Angel kept to himself more now than he ever did.

I'm in LA now. Trying to keep my head clear while we finish with all the legal work. They defeated the partners but it cost them their lives. Angel, Spike, Gunn and Wesley are all dead. The only one who survived was some goddess or something that took over Fred's body. I'm still not sure about her but she seems alright. I guess she bonded with them or something. She was the last one standing when the sun rose that morning and she's the one who told us the tale.

Now I have to deal with the lawyers as they turn over Angel's operation to me. He left me all of it. Big shock there since we haven't even spoken in a year. So now I'm refitting the organization here into a headquarter for the BSC. Seemed like the only thing I could do with it, and I know Angel wouldn't mind. As long as its for the common good he'll be happy with whatever we do.

Its strange, him being gone. It feels permanent and real this time. When I killed him, all those years ago, I couldn't believe it at first. I just had this feeling it was all a bad dream and I'd wake up from it. Which sort of happened when Angel came back. But this time is for good.

That goddess woman told us how it happened. Angel struck the last killing blow and the demon fell dead. He collapsed and a brilliant light shot out from the sky, surrounding Angel. He gasped for air and quickly collapsed onto the street. She rushed over and he was trembling and bleeding all over. That's when she noticed the heartbeat.

"I'm alive!" He gasped out, a little blood trickling out the corner of his mouth.

"Stay still," she had ordered, but Angel wasn't about to listen. He got up and started hobbling down the street until he reached the ocean. He only made it that far because she eventually carried him. She sat him down on the sand and he watched the sun rise. She stood a few feet behind him, figuring he'd want to be alone. As the sun rose higher she heard him call to her and she sat next to him. She said he looked like a child, the smile lighting his face more than the sun. Then he closed his eyes and laid back. He never got back up.

The injuries he got in battle were too fatal for a human to live through. Seems he got his humanity before the vampire blood healed him. At least he got to see the sunrise and feel his heart beat before he died. I know he's at peace now.

We didn't hold a memorial or anything for them. We all were busy and they wouldn't have wanted all of us crying over them. So we mourned in our own way.

Willow meditated, using her mind to reach out and share her goodbyes with them. Dawn cried for days. I can't say I blame her. It's what I wanted to do, but I had to be strong. Even Xander was mopey for a while. Kennedy took it better than any of us. She never really got to know them so she kind of took charge for a few days while we sorted out our feelings.

About a week after we all arrived in LA I was sitting in Angel's office, going over some files. The phone rang and I answered it. There was silence on the other end and I waited for a beat before I went to hang it up. Just as I was about to put it on the cradle I heard a voice, "B?"

Thank God for slayer hearing. I put the phone back to my ear. "Faith?" "Whatcha doing answering Angel's phone?" She suddenly sounded worried. I had no idea she kept it touch with Angel.

I realized she didn't know what had happened. None of us thought to call her, since she really didn't let us know where she was anyway. "Um, I have some bad news."

I could hear her suck in a breath and she stayed quiet as I continued. "He took on the partners. He won too. Got his humanity back and everything. But it was too late, he was badly injured and died later that morning."

There was silence on the other line. I didn't know what else to say. I didn't know how close she was with Angel or how she'd take it. That's when I heard a sniffle. Barely there and I could tell she was trying to hide it, then it happened again. "Faith? You okay?"

"Yeah B." I could almost see her wiping her eyes. "Just wasn't expecting that. What about the others?"

"Dead. Well, except this goddess in Fred's body." I didn't know if she knew about that or not.

Apparently she did. "Yeah, watch out for her. She's wicked strong."

"I will." She must have visited them. I was jealous, even though it was pointless now.

Silence again. I heard her clear her throat and take a deep breath. "Well, thanks for filling me in. I'll let you go."

"You don't have to," I said too quickly. "I mean, you wanna talk about it?"

"Nah. I got things to do anyway. I was just checking in right quick."

She checks in with Angel. That means they kept in touch frequently. "Oh."

She doesn't bother to explain and I have no right to question her about it, not really. It's not the right time to bug her anyway. "Be careful Faith."

"Always am B." And then she's gone. I slowly hang up the phone, lost in my own thoughts.

I try to get back to work but its hopeless. I can't stop thinking about Faith. Why did she keep in touch with Angel and not me? I know they became friends but she never seemed to be the type to handle long distance friendships. She had enough trouble when she was there day to day.

I start digging through Angel's desk but can't find what I'm looking for. I boot up his computer and run a quick search. There it is, his address book. I look through it and find her name. She's living in Boston. The number he has matches the one on the caller ID so I know the address should be current too. Boston surprises me. I know that's where she's from but she never seemed to want to go back. She always gave me the impression that it was all bad memories. I jot the address and phone number down and get back to work, deciding to let it lie for now.

A few weeks go by and things are running smoothly in LA now. Willow and Xander came to town last week and its fun having the group together again. Kennedy stayed in London, having some classes to teach at the Corp. Claire stayed behind, being in said classes. So it was just the three of us, and Dawn. Can't forget her, she'd kill me.

We're all sitting around the living room, watching a movie. Urban Legend again. I don't know why Dawn is always picking scary movies. You'd think she gets enough fright out of her own life. I'm not really watching anyway. I'm thinking about Faith. I'm thinking about going to see her and I'm not sure if that's a smart idea. I feel someone swat my leg and I look at the floor, seeing Dawn staring up at me.

"Whatcha thinking Buffy? The movie has been over for 5 minutes and you're still staring at the blank screen."

I rub my eyes and notice she's right. The screen is back to that odd blue it turns when the dvd player switches to standby mode. Willow and Xander are both looking at me too. "I was thinking about a vacation."

"Oh! Great, where we going?" Dawn looks so excited.

"Maybe out to the East Coast, see a few of the sights. Go someplace new." I answer, trying sound casual.

"New York is pretty this time of year. And you can go see the big tree and all the lights and go ice skating in Central Park." Xander chimes in.

Willow thinks for a minute. "Or, you could go up to Maine, hit the slopes, enjoy the fresh air. Getting out of the city has its advantages too Xander."

I watch Willow and Xander argue the merits of a mountain retreat and the big city. Dawn keeps her eyes focused on me, a little smile creeping over her face. Dammit, I'm busted. "How about Boston?"

"Nah, Boston isn't all its cracked up to be. Mostly just colonial monuments. Great if you're into history but I'm sure Buffy wants to cut loose for a while," Xander replies.

Willow looks like she's been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "What Willow?" I ask, wondering why she's looking guilty.

"Well…" she begins but Dawn cuts her off.

"Faith's in Boston."

Willow looks at Dawn surprised and that's when I realize why Willow looked guilty. She knew Faith was staying in Boston. "You knew?"

Willow nods slowly. "I'm sorry. She made me swear not to tell you."

"You talked to her?" I asked, my voice growing a little angry. She knew I was worried about Faith and she let me believe she didn't know where she was. I'd tried to track her down in New York but it turns out they were just visiting friends for the night before moving on. After that I had no leads and couldn't track her down.

"She talks to Kennedy. They're friends you know." Willow immediately realizes she shouldn't have put it like that. Faith and I are supposed to be friends but I don't get updates as to where she's staying.

"So Boston then?" Dawn continues.

Buffy shrugs her shoulders, letting it be like Dawn's decision. "If that's where you want to go Dawn, we'll go to Boston."

Xander just watches us confused. That boy is as slow as always. Willow pats his arm and leans over, "I'll explain it to you later sweetie." He nods and just like that the topic is settled.

Two days later the four of us board Angel's private jet, or should I say my private jet. That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? I didn't invite Willow and Xander, they just invited themselves. The flight went smooth, I slept most of the way. I don't really like flying all that much. I prefer to keep my feet firmly on the ground.

We're staying at the Ritz. We've got a penthouse suite with a bedroom for each of us. Another perk from Angel. Turns out Wolfram and Heart own numerous businesses around the world, including this hotel. Now we own it, so we get to live in style.

We arrived in time for dinner, which we had downstairs in the hotel restaurant. Dawn starts flirting with the waiter and soon has a date for the evening. Xander and Willow had already decided to go see a movie so that left me. Alone on my first night of vacation. I'm finding the fun aren't I.

I sit in my room and flip through the channels, nothing good coming on. I fiddle with the piece of paper in my hand. it's the one with Faith's address on it. I've come this far, now I just have to go over. Shouldn't be too hard. Just tell her I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to catch up. She'll buy that, right?

Wrong. So I decide to go out and try to have some fun. I take a shower, fixing my hair with a little gel and the curling iron so its wavy, falling off my shoulders. I put on a tight red halter top and a pair of leather pants. I grab my jacket and take the elevator down to the lobby. I hail a cab and tell him to take me to the hottest club in town.

Fifteen minutes later he pulls up to the curb and I pay him, getting out. He's dropped me off around the corner from the entrance, because that's where the line of people start. This place really is popular. I walk over and stand in line. We actually move along fairly quickly and within half an hour I'm almost at the door. That's when I see the sign. The Bronze.

What the fuck? I'm on the other side of the country and the hottest place to be is the Bronze? The bouncer lets me in and I check my jacket near the door. I walk in and its like I remember, except bigger. The music is a little darker too, but the beat is good. The place is packed and I have to squeeze my way to the bar. I order a drink and look around. There are several pool tables in one corner, a large dance floor in front of a stage, where a band is setting up. The rest of the bar is a mix of tables and couches. It's a very comfortable atmosphere.

I turn to order another drink and some soft music picks up, immediately followed by a familiar tingle along my spine. I pay and take a sip, wondering what's up when a voice fills the air.

_Sometimes I think I'm scared _

_Sometimes I know _

_I feel like making love _

_Sometimes I don't_

I recognize the song immediately. It's the one on that mix cd of Faith's. I look up at the stage and there she is, her hands wrapped around the mic as she sings. I had no idea that I was listening to her singing when I was dancing that night. As I feel myself sway to the music I realize I shouldn't be surprised. I've always felt connected to her, its only natural to feel connected to her music.

Her eyes are closed, I'm not sure why. She has to feel me around and maybe she isn't ready to see me. I take my beer to the dance floor and mix in with the crowd of couples. I turn my back to her and just enjoy her singing, letting my body free to dance as it wants.

That's how the first half hour goes. I'm lost in my own little world dancing in the middle of the crowd. She's up on stage singing her heart out. I try not to watch her too much, which is hard. She's got one hell of a presence about her, especially when she's singing. I don't know if she seeks me out in the crowd. Our eyes never meet but she does relax as her set picks up.

Then it's all gone. A hip hop song blares over the speakers as the band starts to leave the stage. I look around but she's no where to be seen. I sigh and go back to the bar, ready to pay my tab and leave. That's when I notice her, leaning against the corner of the bar, ordering a drink. I walk around to the other side and start to close my tab. Last time I left it up to her to talk to me and it worked, couldn't hurt to do it again.

As I'm signing the slip and getting my card back she turns and heads deeper into the club. She didn't even glance my way. I follow her with my eyes and she joins her band members at a couple couches in back. She sits with them and immediately joins in the conversation. I sigh and head towards the door, retrieving my jacket from the coat check girl. So much for the element of surprise. Now she knows I'm in town and I'm not sure what I should do. This all suddenly seems like a very bad idea. I slip my coat over my shoulders and head out the door. I walk over to a waiting cab and open the door.

"Leaving already?" I turn and there she is, looking all kinds of good. "You didn't even tell me how amazing I was!"

She's pouting a little and I can't help but smile. I close the door and walk onto the sidewalk, a few steps in front of her. "You were great Faith. I had no idea you could do that."

"There's lotsa things I can do that you have no idea of…" she wiggles her eyebrows and I'm stunned into silence. This is the old Faith I'm dealing with, the flirty, cocky, walking-sex girl that I met in high school. "Damn B, you're still so easy to shock."

I realize I never made with the comeback and shrug my shoulders. "Some things never change."

"So why you making it an early night? Or do you have plans?" She looks at her watch. "It's only 1 o'clock. Surely you aren't tired yet."

"Nope, not tired. Just didn't realize you would be here." I say, wanting to let her know I was trying to give her the space she seemed to want. I don't think it came out that way.

She nodded slowly and took a step back, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Ain't no thing B. But if you aren't looking for me, don't show up at my house."

I look at her oddly then my gaze falls to the building. I recognize the address immediately, her address. The one written down in my pocket. "You live at a club?"

"I own a club," she says, correcting me. "I live upstairs."

So this was the business she started. "You named your club the Bronze?"

She smiles a little and bounces to keep warm, taking a drag from her cigarette. "Well, I had some really good times there. Didn't like to think of it being gone ya know?"

I nodded, kinda glad the Bronze was back too. I nod towards the door. "You seem to be doing fairly well. Congratulations."

"Thanks! I couldn't have done it without Zach though."

At the mention of his name I inwardly cringe. I reach into my own back pocket and pull out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one. She gives me a look and I shrug. "For about a year or so I have to smoke if I'm drinking." It started after that night. I think all the alcohol or something just sparks the memory and makes me crave them. "So how are you two?"

She gives me a little look, waiting for me to clarify I guess. "You and Zach?"

"Oh!" She thinks about it a minute. "He's good. Down in North Carolina opening up another club."

"Wow," I look at her, "I'm impressed. You're turning into a little entrepreneur."

She shakes her head. "No, B. He's backing someone else this time. It's his thing, he's a silent partner in about 10 successful clubs around the country."

She's doing pretty well for herself I guess, dating a guy that successful. I put my cigarette out and move back towards the curb. "I should get going, the others are probably wondering where I am."

"Who else is here?"

She seems surprised I'm not alone. And a little nervous? Or am I reading into the fidgeting? "Wills, Xander and Dawn. We're on a little vacation."

"You guys should come by tomorrow night. I'll set up the VIP table for you." She's smiling at me and there isn't anything else I'd rather see right now.

"That sounds nice." And it does. She's inviting us back. What could be better? She gives me a little wave and walks back into the club. I stand there a second smiling after she leaves, then I climb into the cab and go home.

I can hardly sleep after I crawl into bed, which is why I'm writing to you again. I can't wait until tomorrow night. I'm hoping Faith and I can come to some understanding and get our friendship back on track. I'll let you know how it turns out.


	4. Chapter 4

The next evening Willow and I are getting ready to go. Dawn's meeting us there, bringing some friends she made while out last night. Seems her and the waiter hit it off. She's been walking on air all day. Willow asks, "So, she's kind of reopened the Bronze? 

"Yeah, it's bigger but its decorated the same." I finish teasing my hair and look over at her. She finishes applying her lipstick and smacks her lips. "Ready?"

She looks in the mirror and slips on her shoes. "Yeah, lets go."

We walk out the door and Xander gets off the couch. "It's about time. The movie is almost over and I've been waiting since it started.

I look over at the TV, surprised when I see Thelma and Louise gripping hands, about to drive off the cliff. I look at him and he shrugs, "It's a good movie!"

Willow and I both laugh as we grab his arms and pull him out of the room. We take a cab and are soon at the club. This time we skip the line and walk up to the bouncer. He smiles at me, recognizing me from last night. He lets us in as some people in line start to boo. I feel like a star.

After checking our coats we stand inside the club. Willow and Xander are looking around, finding the place 'Neat' as Xander put it. I look around for Faith and find her on the dance floor. She's wearing low ridding, skin-tight leather pants. Red leather to be exact. She had on a black tank top which stopped an inch above her navel. Her body was moving to the quick tempo of the song. She turns around and links hands with the girl behind her, moving her hips sensually towards the girl, who in turn matches Faith's movements.

Xander and Willow walk up next to me and follow my eyes. "Wow, look at Dawnie go!"

That's when I realize that Faith is holding Dawn's hands. The two of them moving effortlessly to the music. Dawn's hand comes to rest on Faith's hip as move slower as the song gets darker.

"Yeah Will, she's definitely grown up," Xander responds. Both of them checking out my sister, not even trying to hide it.

"Grr! Guys, get a grip." I say, trying to tell myself I'm not jealous. Suddenly someone is blocking my view and I look up to see Zach standing there.

"Hey Guys. Hi Willow!" He says and I glare at Willow. So they know each other. Willow avoids looking at me as she says hi back. "The tables this way."

Now we're following him through the crowd to the couches Faith was sitting at last night. Dawn notices us sitting down and motions to Faith who looks our way. They stop dancing and jog over to us, both trying to catch their breath. Dawn plops on the couch next to Daniel, the guy she's dating. Faith sits on her other side, reaching for her bottle of beer on the coffee table.

Zach sits down in a chair off to the side. I'm surprised that Faith isn't sitting with him. He catches my eye and I try to think of something to say. "I thought you were in North Carolina?"

Ok, even I admit that came out a little angry. I was just curious though, really. It was all I could think of to ask.

"I was. I flew up for a meeting this afternoon and thought I'd come by to see how things were doing. Faith introduced me to Dawn and invited me to join you guys."

Seems like a reasonable enough answer. Dawn whispers into Daniel's ear and stands up. "I'm going to the ladies room, any takers?"

Willow stood up, "Me. If I don't go before I drink I'll break the seal too quick." She looks at me, "Buffy?" I figure it couldn't hurt and I join them.

We go inside and do our thing. As soon as the other girls in their leave Dawn spins and points at me. "What was that about?"

I look to Willow who shakes her head. "You did sound bitchy Buffy." Bitchy? Didn't see that one coming. Well, yeah I did. "I didn't mean to. She said he was out of town and now he's here, just wondered why."

"Well, he's Faith's friend. You behave or she'll get pissy. We're supposed to have fun tonight!" With that Dawn stalked out of the bathroom. Willow silently followed. I took a few extra minutes, splashing some cold water on my face.

I come out and see that Dawn and Faith are both back on the dance floor, putting on quite the show. I almost choke on my drink when Dawn slips her leg between Faith's and they start grinding. Daniel actually does choke on his, standing up and joining the girls on the dance floor. He steps up behind Dawn and suddenly my sister is the creamy filling of a cookie, smashed between the two of them.

This goes on as another song begins. Zach stands up and moves onto the floor, moving behind Faith. She breaks away from Dawn and starts dancing with Zach. I turn to start talking to Wills when I see her and Xander standing up, making their way to the dance floor. Now I'm sitting here, alone.

A more playful tune starts to play and the couple separate, dancing more in a group. I'm at the bar getting another drink when I feel her squeeze in next to me. The amount of people at the bar causing her to brush her body along my side as she fits in. "Why aren't ya dancing B?"

I watched as the bartender gave us matching shots and I raised my eyebrow at her. "Couldn't really fit in with the couple theme going on out there."

"We woulda split apart for you," she says as she licks her wrist and I follow suit. We both lift our glasses up and clink them together, doing the shot.

As I pulled the lemon from between my teeth I turned so we were facing each other. I didn't realize how close we were until I got bumped from behind and we were suddenly pressed against each other. Her eyes darkened and she looked down at me. "We should head back."

She licked her lips and then peeled away from me, heading back towards the table. We were just past the dance floor when both our arms were grabbed by Dawn. "Nuh uh! No sitting down. Make with the dancing."

She pulled us into the middle of the group and Faith just started dancing. I don't know how she did it. One minute she's herself and the next she's lost in the song. I look around and everyone else is just dancing so I slowly start to move. I close my eyes and focus just on the music and soon I'm dancing just like everyone else.

I didn't even realize the guys had gone to play pool until I felt a warm body dance up to me. I opened my eyes and saw Willow moving in front of me, her eyes closed. I smiled and we linked hands, dancing together like we used to. I felt Faith dancing behind me and I knew Dawn was probably with her. I didn't give it much thought when I felt a back press up against me.

Then I felt that tingle down my spine, only strong than I have felt it in a long time. As Faith leaned her weight into me I matched it, our bodies moving together. Willow took a step closer, our legs brushing as she continued dancing with me. I let one hand rest on her hip, the other running through my hair.

We continued on like this for a while. We were all just enjoying the moment, letting the music move us where it willed. Then I felt Faith move away, only to be replaced with the feel of her breasts pushing against my back. She wrapped her arm around my waist as she grinded up behind me. Dawn stepped up behind her and soon the four of us were a mess of tangled limbs as the music carried us away.

Faith's fingertips tickled my bare midriff and I my muscle quivered in response. I felt her head dip as she inhaled deeply, moaning my name oh so softly. It took me a second to realize what she said. I think she didn't even realize it. We both stiffened and like that it was gone. We all broke up and Faith was gone. I looked around, not seeing her anywhere.

I told Wills I'd be back and headed outside, looking up and down the street. I couldn't see her anywhere and it frustrated the hell out of me. That's when I noticed the bouncer smiling at me. He nodded towards a door down the street and I smiled my thanks.

I opened the door and was met with a stairwell. I could feel the beat of the club pulsing in the rail as I made my way up the stairs. There was only one door at the small landing atop of the stairs. I knocked softly but got no response. I tried the handle and it opened slowly.

Inside I saw Faith standing across the room, looking out a window. She didn't make a move as I entered and closed the door. I moved to cross the room and I saw her stiffen. Alright, space. I leaned against the door and watched her for a minute. Finally the silence got to me. "What was that?"

She took a minute responding, then I saw her lungs take in a deep breath. She turned and I saw the old Faith again. "What was what B? I just needed to get some air."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it." I cross my arms across my chest.

She sighs and moves to her fridge, pulling out a bottle of JD from the freezer and pouring herself a drink. She brings the bottle and another glass out and sets them on the coffee table. She walks back towards the window, taking a sip. "That was nothing, a quick trip down memory lane."

I move towards the couch and pour myself a drink, taking a sip. The cold liquor burning as it goes down. "That's all?"

She faces me, leaning her body against the cold window. "Yeah, that's all."

"Too bad," I mumble, sinking into her couch and draining my glass.

"Too bad…" she prompts as she reaches out and refills my glass.

"Too bad that's all it was." I let the silence fill in the rest. She steps away and sits down on a chair across from me.

"We're not going there B. It's over and done with." She refills her own glass and rests her feet on the table.

"Yeah, you've made that loud and clear."

She snorts and I have to force myself not to giggle. "You've got no reason to have that attitude B. You had your shot, you passed."

"You played dirty." I empty my glass, the liquor helping me get this off my chest. I lean forward to refill my glass.

"I told you what I needed. You couldn't deliver."

"What about what I needed?" I question. That seems to catch her off guard. She doesn't have a response.

She stares off into space for a while, then she quietly asks, "What did you need?"

"A little time to digest what you were asking. You gave me a few hours with no notice and then you were gone for good."

She's getting angry now. I expected that, she's always angry when she feels attacked. "That's how it had to be. I couldn't go on the way things were, it was killing me."

"And I was supposed to know that how? Did you ever think to ask before it got that bad?"

She goes to speak and stops herself. She sets her empty glass down and sits back. "Got me there. Would it have worked?"

"We'll never know, will we?" I want to tell her yes, but she's not the only one who is angry. We sit in silence for a few minutes until there is a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Faith calls out in response.

"It's me." Is all Zach says.

I sigh and stand up, straightening out my top. "I gotta go anyway."

She stands up and opens the door, letting Zach step inside. He looks from me to Faith. "Thanks for stopping by B."

"Later." I say. Not my usual response but it seems to fit this time. I step outside her door and it closes quickly.

The rest of the trip goes pretty smoothly. We do the normal tourist thing, taking in the sights. No one mentions Faith. I think they know something went down and that I didn't feel like sharing.

On our last night there Dawn goes out with Daniel one last time. They've actually grown pretty serious and I guess they're gonna keep in touch. I'm happy for her. The rest of us call it a night pretty early. We're on a plane at 9am and we all have busy days planned. We can only avoid work for just so long.

I step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself and walk into my room. I slip into bed and flip on the TV. I figure I'll order a pay per view movie to pass the time until I fall asleep.

I settle back against the pillows as it begins. I'm just starting to get into it when the phone rings. "Hello?"

Silence. This seems a little familiar so I wait it out this time. "B?"

"I'm here." I'm surprised she's calling. We haven't spoken or crossed paths since that night.

"Whatcha doing?" I hear her moving about her apartment. Or at least that's where I assume she's calling from.

"Watching a movie?"

"Oh yeah, which one?" She sounds genuinely interested.

"Spiderman 2"

"Oh, that's a good one. Even though I think the first is better."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with you."

"So, you've seen it before?"

"Yeah, took Dawn to see it in the theaters."

Silence. Neither of us seem to know where to go with the conversation. I sigh, about to ask her why she called when she speaks. "Want to come over?"

"Yes," I answer, probably too quickly.

"Alright, bye" And she hangs up.

I lay back and stare at the ceiling. So much for getting a good nights rest. I get up and dressed, wondering why Faith wants to see me. I leave a note in the living room, in case anyone wakes up.

I catch a cab and soon I'm standing in front of her door. I knock and she answers promptly, a little smile on her face. "Come in."

I smile back and slip past her before she closes the door. She leans back against it as I walk into her apartment. She's got the lights down pretty low, the only light on actually is a dull little lamp. She has some rock music playing, but its down low and the song is slow. I feel her eyes on me and I turn around. She's still leaning against the door, watching me.

She steps slowly from the door, walking towards me. "I've been thinking about what you said."

"What about it?" I ask, keeping my voice neutral. I don't want to fight with her unless she starts one.

"I shouldn't have waited so long to act on my feelings. I just didn't know what else to do."

I sigh and sit down on a chair, running my fingers through my hair. "You did just fine once you decided to do something."

"I didn't decide B. If it was up to me I never would have mentioned it in the first place." She walks over to her stereo and turns the music up a little. We must be listening to one of her mix cds because there are no commercials or dj's talking.

I'm silent for a minute. Trying to figure out how it wasn't her choice. "You mean someone else forced you to tell me?"

"No, nothing like that."

She walks across the room and waters a plant. I'm getting the feeling she's avoiding looking at me while we talk about this. "Then what? You aren't making sense Faith."

She looks out the window, staring up at the stars. "I told you B, it was killing me. Sure as any vamp could. I finally realized I couldn't just ignore it if I was around you."

"So why not just talk to me about it rationally? Why'd you turn it into some challenge that had to be decided in a few hours?"

She looks at me and our eyes meet for the first time. She holds my gaze for a moment then shakes her head sadly. "You're Buffy, the chosen gal, sugar and spice and everything nice. Straight as an arrow goodie two shoes. I didn't think you'd go for it." She turns and looks back out the window. "I was right too."

"Faith!" I say a little louder than I meant. It's just I already explained that too her. If she gave me more time it would have been handled differently.

"Come on B. You really think a few days to think about it would have made it easier?" She's obviously frustrated but is managing to keep her voice even. I'm surprised, usually she'd be yelling or ready to fight.

"Yes."

"I call bullshit."

"God you drive me crazy!" I stand up and pace around the room slowly, looking at pictures she's got on the wall, her stack of DVDs, anything to keep me occupied.

"The more you thought about it the more reasons you'd have not to give us a try."

"You didn't even give me a chance."

She's suddenly right behind me, looking over my shoulder as I flip through her cds. "Yes I did, you just said goodbye."

I don't know what else to say. We're obviously just going around in circles. Neither of us is going to let up, we're both too stubborn. Instead I try changing the subject. "You're still making cds I see."

"Yeah," she says, standing so close her breath blows my hair slightly.

"You're good at it," I close her cd book and turn so we're facing each other. "Why didn't I ever get one?"

She blinks slowly and turns her back to me, walking away. "Because I never gave it to you."

Color me surprised. "You mean you did make me one?"

"Of course B." She sways softly to the music as she talks to me. "Actually, I made yours before anyone elses. Dawn saw me making it and asked me to make her one. It snowballed from there."

I cross my arms over my chest, leaning my weight on one leg. "Why didn't you give it to me?"

She just shrugs in response. Does she honestly think I'll accept that as an answer? I walk over to her and touch her shoulder, turning her so she'll face me. I didn't realize how close that put us until I felt her arm reach around my waist and pull me against her. I look up at her face but she's looking down between us. Slowly she wraps her other arm around us and I reach up, wrapping mine around her. We hug for a moment and then she starts to sway again. Okay, we're dancing now. How exactly did this happen?

I hear her take a deep breath and feel her relax. Her arms loosen around me but hold me closer at the same time. Its an interesting feeling, being in her arms. I like it. I rest my head on her shoulder and we enjoy our dance. She brings her mouth close to my ear and finally answers my question. "I was scared B. I didn't think you'd give me a chance. That night, when I figured out you fooled around with Queen C I rethought the situation and decided to go for it. But I had to do it that way or I never would."

I pull away enough to look at her, brushing her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. I try to look into her eyes but she's staring at my lips, which I immediately lick. "I wish you hadn't been scared."

"Me too," she rests her forehead against mine and sighs softly.

I play with the soft hairs on the back of her neck as we move to the slow beat. "Are you still scared?"

She chews on her lip, "Getting a little bolder by the minute." She slips her fingertips under my shirt, lightly teasing the skin at the small of my back.

I grin, "So I feel."

"Like it?"

She's being bold, its only fair that I am too. "I'd like more…"

She raises her eyebrow at me and leans in closer, our lips touching softly. She parts hers, sucking lightly on my bottom lip. I had no idea her kiss would be so soft, I always imagined her kissing hard and passionate. I feel her tongue tease my lips and just as I open my lips to deepen the kiss my cell phone rings.

She breaks the kiss and lets me go. "Answer it, I'll get us a drink."

I nod and walk over towards the window, flipping the phone open as I look out.

"Buffy! There's a situation in London, they need us immediately."

I groan, "Willow, what's going on?"

"Kennedy's in the hospital. So are a couple of the other slayers," she answers.

That's when I notice how worried she's sounding. "Will she be okay?"

"The doctors said she will be, I just want to get back now. And they need you to help figure out what to do. Seems the vampires are organizing in a way they never have before."

I turn and look over at Faith, who is bringing out two drinks. "Alright, grab my bag and I'll meet you at the airport."

"Thanks Buffy!"

Willow hangs up first and I flip my phone closed, looking at Faith. "I have to go."

"Something wrong?" She looks worried.

"Um, Kennedy and a couple of the girls got attacked and are in the hospital. Willow's worried and wants to get there ASAP."

"Ken okay?" Faith sets the glasses down as I head towards the door.

"Yeah, doctors said she'll be fine. But the vamps are causing some trouble and they want me back now." I look at her and smile sadly. "I wish I could stay."

"Me too, but I understand." She takes my hand and kisses it softly. "Call me?"

"Well now that I have your number I will," I lean up on my toes and kiss her softly. "Goodnight Faith."

"Merry Christmas, B."

"It will be,' I wink at her before walking down the stairs and hailing a cab. Climbing in I look up and see her watching me from her window. I wave as the car drives off. I don't know how things are going to turn out but for now I'm just happy that we're talking again. Well, talking and kissing. Kissing is always nice.

We justlanded in Londonso I have to wrap this up now. Guess I get to find out what the vamps are up to this time. I'll keep you posted as usual.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the reviews, they are much appreciated and help keep me writing. :)

I finally have a chance to sit down. It's been crazy since I arrived. The big emergency wasn't quite as bad as Willow was afraid of, but it's definitely nothing good. Seems the girls were out on a routine patrol, the three of them each taking a cemetery. They met up at Kensington Gardens afterwards, the park a favorite haunt of the undead.

They all were surprised at the lack of activity that night. Kennedy got the most action, staking three vamps as they rose. The other two only got one in. They made their way to their favorite spot, the statue of Peter Pan. Apparently it was Jen's favorite story. She's the one who noticed the lone figure standing in the shadows. Kennedy and Opal were quick to notice, slayer senses kicking in. They split apart and approached him from both sides. This is how Kennedy told the story:

He watched them until they got within a few hundred feet. Then he stepped out of the shadows, standing under a lone light. He was about 6 feet tall with long, black hair. He was dressed in a simple black suit with a matching cloak. Kennedy said he seemed like something out of an Ann Rice novel. She soon learned she wasn't far off the mark.

"Ladies, so good of you to stop by," he said with a smile, his voice rich with a British accent. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming tonight but I suppose I was just impatient."

Kennedy took a few steps closer, the other two girls standing still. Her instincts were telling her to stake now, ask questions later but she had a feeling something's up. "Who are you?"

"Orlando," he answers with a nod. He looks at her for a moment, "You haven't heard of me? Pity. I must say I'm disappointed. Shouldn't the slayers know the history of the city they make their home?"

"How do you know who we are?" Opal pipes in. Kennedy turns and gives her a look, clearly wanting them to stay quiet.

"My dear girl, I've made it a point to learn all about you." Orlando walks towards Kennedy, looking over her shoulder at Opal as he answers her question. Then he turns his gaze solely on Kennedy, looking her over slowly. "I'm not particularly happy with my city being overrun with slayers."

Kennedy shrugs her shoulders, grinning slightly. "Too bad, we aren't particularly happy with your kind so I guess we're even."

"We're far from even," he replies, his gaze growing cold. "You are messing with the natural order. Did you think there wouldn't be consequences for your actions?"

"What actions would that be?" Kennedy asks, her voice echoing her growing impatience with the situation.

"Into each generation a slayer is born. One girl, in all the world..." he begins.

Kennedy interrupts him, "Yeah, we've heard it before. Times change."

"You have altered with forces way past your level of understanding. The balance between good and evil is no longer equal."

"That's a good thing if you ask me," Kennedy smiles at him. "And I think it's about time for that balance to shift a little more."

With that Kennedy whips a stake out of her back pocket and advances. Orlando is ready for her, blocking the first couple punches with ease. Just when Kennedy thinks she has the advantage, his arm swings up and he quickly backhands her. She goes flying backwards, knocking her head on the bronze statue they came to see.

Orlando watches her for a moment but she lays still, unconscious. He turns to Opal and Jen, both looking afraid. They are relatively new slayers, they can handle themselves but after seeing Kennedy taken out so easily they aren't so sure.

He smiles at them, "Ladies, it's been a pleasure but I must take my leave. Places to go, people to...see," he flashes them a grin, letting his fangs show. He turns and quickly walks back into the shadows, blending in and quickly disappearing from sight.

The girls rush over to Kennedy, checking her pulse and trying to revive her. Suddenly they are surrounded by five vampires. The girls start to fight but are a little numbered. Opal takes out two vampires, then joins Jen who is fighting the other three. They manage to take them out but not before Opal sprains her ankle and Jen's arm gets broken.

The girls call for help and are all rushed to the hospital, which is when Willow was notified. She called me quickly, very worried because Kennedy hadn't woken up yet. The doctors said she'd be fine once she awoke, which happened just before we landed. Opal and Jen were released that night, Opal on crutches and Jen with a cast on her arm. Both girls will be fine, slayer healing a bonus.

Kennedy stayed over night, mostly for observation. Willow rushed to her side as soon as we landed and stayed with her. Dawn, Xander and I went to the apartment I keep and called it a night.

Early the next afternoon Willow brought Kennedy home. She told us the story and Giles immediately went into watcher mode. Seems the name Orlando rang a bell and he recruited Willow and Xander to help research. Willow quickly jumped onto the Internet, doing her best to find something out while Xander helped Giles make his way through the volumes of text we have here.

I took some of the girls outside, wanting to see where they are with their training. It seems the other night's events have got them all spooked. Kennedy isn't exactly easy to get the best of and now they're all nervous.

I paired the girls off and told them to spar. I walked around, giving pointers here and there, but I mostly just observed. I quickly saw a major problem with the way they train. They're holding back. "All right, stop."

They quickly stop, turning to look at me. "You're all slayers, you're built for fighting. You need to forget what you learned, this isn't an exam. You need to feel each other out and fight on instinct. Karen, come here."

Karen steps away from the others and walks towards me. I take a defensive stance and motion for her to attack. She throws a couple punches and I quickly have her pinned to the ground. I let her up and she walks back to the others with her head down, embarrassed I took her down so easily, "How'd I do that?"

The girls shuffle their feet, looking around at each other. I'm about to answer my own question when a voice answers from behind me, "Her attack was by the book, anyone worth their salt would see it coming."

"Right," the girls look behind me as a smile creeps onto my face. I turn and am face to face with Faith. I can't help the slight blush that covers my face as I remember what happened the last time I saw her. I called her to fill her in on Kennedy's condition but we didn't talk long, she was on her way out. I can't help but sound happy when I ask, "What are you doing here?"

She shrugs, walking over to stand next to me, giving the girls a once over, "Thought you might need some help."

"Thanks," I smile at her. I turn to the others, "This is Faith."

Everyone nods, a few blank faces quickly turning to understanding as the ones who have heard of Faith fill them in. She nods to the group, "Training I see. How's it going?"

"Actually," I grin, "I could really use your help. Feel like sparring?"

"You know me B, always ready for a good rough and tumble."

The girls back away, taking a seat. "Like I said earlier, you have to fight on instinct. I want you girls to pay attention."

I turn and see Faith stretching, loosening her muscles. My eyes roam over her slowly, my back to the girls thankfully. Wouldn't do them any good to see my face, probably flushed from the sudden desire I'm feeling. Faith looks over and I know instantly I'm right. She raises an eyebrow at me and smirks, "Think you can take me B?"

"Only one way to find out _F_."

I circle around Faith, her eyes following me until I move in, throwing a few punches. She blocks them and throws a couple of her own. We easily fall into a routine, going back and forth from offensive to defensive. I throw a right hook that gets past her and connects with her chin. She wiggles her jaw a little and looks at me, "That the best you got B? Xander hits harder than that."

"You challenging me Faith?" I lower my guard slightly.

She winks at me, "I'm always challenging you B."

"Alright, lets step it up a notch," I say while punching her again. As she stumbles I quickly land a kick in her stomach, knocking her on her ass.

"Just like old times," she says. As I move to attack again her leg darts up, catching me behind the knee. She jumps to her feet as I fall to my knees. I feel her foot hit the center of my back and I'm suddenly face first in the grass. As I get onto my knees to stand up she wraps her arm around my neck, pinning me and keeping me down on the ground, "Sure you wanna be going there B?"

"Didn't scare me then," I answer, using my weight to pull her over my shoulders. She lands on her back, forcing her to lose her grip on me. I smile down at her as she looks up at me from flat on her back. I reach down and mess up her hair, "Don't scare me now."

She grins a little and we both get back on our feet. She swings her arm around to back fist me and I block with my own. She twists her wrist, grabbing my arm and pulling me down as her other arm pushes against my abdomen forcefully, sending me flying back ten feet.

I stand up and brush my legs off, visibly off guard, "Nice move."

"Thanks," she says, relaxing from her defensive stance when she sees me not going on the offensive. We turn and look at the girls, a few of their jaws hanging open. "Did we scare them?"

I take a step forward, their eyes falling on me. "Now you know what a slayer can do. It's not good enough to know the moves, you have to make them a part of you. Feel them, embrace your power. I expect to see a better effort tomorrow. For now, go clean up and get ready for lunch."

The girls quickly get on their feet, shuffling back to the dorms. I turn and look at Faith, still surprised she's here. She grabs her duffle bag, "Did you mention lunch? I've got a mad case of the munchies."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"You know me B," she grins and saunters towards me, her bag flung over one shoulder. She stops just off to my side, leaning over so her lips barely graze my ear. "Unless you wanna show me to my room..."

I feel my cheeks flush at what that could lead to. She takes that as a good sign, stepping a little closer and brushing some stray hairs behind my ear. I look up slightly and am met with the biggest brown eyes. I go to answer but my words are stopped by her lips. I hear her bag hit the ground just before I feel her arm snake around my waist. My hands find her neck and I play with her hair. I moan softly, my lips parting slightly. Her tongue darts out, licking my lips before slipping past, the kiss deepening.

I hear someone clear their throat and it snaps me back to reality. I turn to see Willow watching us, a very amused look on her face. Faith steps back, picking her bag up off the ground, "Hey Red."

"Hey Faith," Willow replies. "Buffy, we're meeting in Giles' office for lunch. Try to be on time, we've got some new information to go over."

I nodded, regaining my composure. "I'll show Faith inside and we'll meet you there."

"Twenty minutes," Willow says as she smiles at Faith. "Good to have you with us."

"Good to be here," Faith says.

Willow quickly turns and walks back to the main building. I reach down and take Faith's hand, pulling her with me. "Come on, I'll show you around."

I played tour guide, showing her the main points of interest. She was impressed with the offices and library, but only really showed enthusiasm for our training and weapons facility. I had to drag her away promising she could come back later.

We made it to Giles' office just as lunch arrived, a variety of deli sandwiches, soda and bags of chips. We each grabbed some food, Faith more than any of us, and sat down around his conference table.

After a few moments of eating and the exchange of pleasantries, Giles got down to business. "The vampire Kennedy spoke of, Orlando, has no mention in our texts for several centuries. It was a popular belief that he died in the Great Fire of London in 1666. Aside from the occasional unconfirmed sighting there is no mention."

"So why now?" Faith asks, her mouth half full of food. Everyone looks at her and she shrugs in apology, finishing her food. "I mean, why come out and say hi now?"

"Kennedy mentioned something about us altering the balance between good and evil," I said, turning to look at Willow.

"Yeah," she agrees. "She said we messed with the natural order, or so he says. He mentioned the slayer prophecy. I'm guessing this has to do with the spell we cast."

"Quite right," Giles said, sipping his tea. "I'm going to continue researching into Orlando's past. With the vast majority of texts destroyed it'll be hard, but hopefully I'll find something useful. Xander, are you available to help?"

"That's what I'm here for," he grumbles, munching on his chips.

Willow stands up, grabbing her things. "I'd stay but I have to go check on Kennedy. The doctor doesn't want her left alone for more than a few hours."

I stand and push my chair in, "If you and Xander can handle it, mind if I go help Faith get settled?"

At the mention of her name Faith looks up from her food. She pops the rest of her sandwich into her mouth, standing and looking at Giles as she grabs her bag.

"No, by all means. And I think it best you don't take the girls patrolling tonight. We don't want them running into Orlando until we know more about him."

Faith steps out of his office and I go to follow, "No problem, I'll take patrol tonight."

I close the door just as he places a big, dusty book in front of Xander. I can hear him groan through the wall as Faith and I make our way out.

"So, which way to the dorms?" she questions as we make our way through the halls.

"You want to stay here?"

She shrugs, "Isn't that where everyone is staying?"

"Willow and Kennedy have their own apartment. I keep a place in town and Xander's crashing with us." I pause at the main entrance, "It's up to you where you wanna stay."

She shifts her weight, "I don't wanna impose..."

"That settles that then," I say, walking outside. She looks a little disappointed as I lead her around the building. We cross a small street and I point kitty corner from us, "The dorms are there."

"Alright, thanks." She says, taking a step off the curb.

"Faith," I chuckle softly. "This is my car. You're staying with us, but you asked so I thought I'd tell you."

I unlock the doors and climb into the drivers seat. She tosses her bag into the back and gets in. "Good one B."

We drive most of the way in silence. She plays with the radio, not liking any of the stations I have programmed. I lead her into my building and upstairs. We're barely through the door when Faith is tackled by Dawn.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" she asks while hugging Faith.

Faith smiles, hugging her back. "When B left it seemed kinda important, thought you guys could use a hand."

"This is so cool," she backs off slightly, letting Faith walk inside and set down her things. "I'm gonna show you around, there is so much to see!"

"Cool it Dawn," I say. "This isn't a pleasure trip."

Dawn's face drops and Faith pouts at me. "Come on B, we can do a little sight seeing can't we?"

They both give me puppy dog eyes. They're already teaming up against me. Something tells me I should have seen this coming. "Fine. But right now let Faith get settled in."

Dawn nods and leads Faith down to our other guest room. The phone rings and Dawn is quickly engrossed in a conversation about the latest episode of the OC. Faith shakes her head slightly before turning to me. "Mind if a take a shower? I was flying all night and feel a little grody."

"I was gonna say something..." I tease. She lowers her eyes and I put up my hands. "Kidding! Go ahead, second door on your left."

She fished some things out of her bag and was soon busy in the bathroom. I changed for patrol and am now patiently waiting for Faith to finish. I figure I'll show her around a little so she gets the lay of the land. Then we'll grab a bite to eat and start patrol. I'll fill you in again later, once we know more.


	6. Chapter 6

As always, thanks for the feedback. It's definitely helping to keep me focused on this story instead of starting others which is a habit I have.

So, where did I leave off? Oh yeah, Faith was in the shower. I had planned to go patrolling as soon as she was dressed but Dawn pointed out that it was still early. Instead, we opted to go show Faith around the neighborhood and get a bite to eat.

We live near the South Bank so we started off walking down by the river. Then we shot over to Oxo Tower Warf. The shops were just about closing but we checked out the window displays. Faith saw a few places she wanted to visit and Dawn promised to bring her over tomorrow.

We headed over to Gabriel's Wharf and watched the street performers before grabbing some food to go at a cafe. We sat down at an empty picnic table and enjoyed a quiet dinner. Occasionally Faith would ask us about the area and Dawn would be quick to answer. She always liked London better than I did.

We were on our way back to the apartment when someone ran up to us, grabbing Dawn from behind. Faith, who was walking between us, immediately grabbed the guy by the back of his shirt and threw him face first on the ground, using a foot to hold him down.

"Faith, wait!" I grabbed her arm, pulling her back while Dawn helped the guy off the ground.

"Mikey got his ass kicked by that bird!" A dark haired boy said as he approached with familiar looking girl.

"Faith! These are my friends," Dawn said as her friend brushed off his clothes and looked skittishly at Faith.

Faith blushed a little and offered her hand, "Sorry man, didn't realize."

He slowly reached out and shook her hand, "It's alright."

His friends were still snickering as Dawn pointed each one out. "Timmy and Jewel," she pauses, pointing to Faith, "This is Faith."

Timmy walked up and patted Faith on the back, shaking his head at Mikey, "Maybe now he'll learn he can't always be fart-arseing about."

Soon Dawn was talking quietly amongst her friends and I pulled Faith off to the side. "That was sweet."

"What was B?" Faith said, lighting a cigarette.

"You protecting Dawn," I answer, taking a drag off her smoke.

"Not sweet B," said Faith in a weak attempt to deny being sweet. "Just going on instinct."

I just smiled at her for a moment, enjoying the quiet. The silence finally got to Faith and as she was about to speak Dawn came rushing between us. "Buffy, can I go over to Jewel's house instead of going home? They're ordering pizza and having a movie marathon, I'll stay the night so I won't be walking home after dark!"

"Sure Dawn, have fun," I replied. I certainly didn't mind having one less person in the apartment tonight. Since Xander was pulling an all-niter with Giles we'd have the place to ourselves.

Dawn gave me a big hug and turned to Faith. She reached out and gave Faith's arm a gentle squeeze, "I'll be back for breakfast and then I'll take you around town some more. There is so much to see during the day!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Faith said with a smile. Dawn just grinned and ran over to her friends. They quickly started walking in the opposite direction.

Faith and I took off down the water front. The sun had set shortly after Dawn left us and we quickly found some vamps to take out. We came across three at the docks and I stood back, letting Faith take the lead. The first vampire came walking right up to her, looking all kinds of cocky. Faith smiled at him as he pulled his arm back to punch her. She grabbed his fist before it connected and spun him around, twisting his arm behind his back. She whipped a stake out from the back of her waistband and quickly turned him to dust.

The other two stood off to the side and watched with a mild look of surprise. It'd didn't really faze them though, word was out that slayers were in town after all. This time they moved in together, slowly trying to corner Faith. I faked a yawn, "Think you could hurry this up?"

Faith smiled at me, "Not my fault they're a couple of pussies."

The bigger vamp growled at Faith and stepped forward, throwing a punch that she easily dodged. She connected with a back fist and he stumbled back a few steps as the second grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms and lifting her off the ground. "Need any help?" I ask.

"Nah," she says, flinging her head backwards and dazing the second vamp, forcing him to let go. She spins around, her leg lifting up and kicking him in the head. He falls to the ground as the first vamp goes for round two. He kicks her in the back, sending her to her knees. She spins around and sweeps her leg, knocking him to the ground. She gets back onto her feet, "I got it covered."

She walks over to the first vamp and grabs his shirt, lifting him a few inches off the ground and punching him hard in the face, his head smacking back down onto the concrete. He passes out and she moves back to the second vampire, who is just now getting back on his feet.

She throws a left cross and it hits his chin, quickly followed by her right hook which breaking his nose. As he reaches up to stop grab his nose she punches his chest, the stake in her hand entering his heart. He turns to dust as she pulls her arm back. She turns quickly and throws her stake at the first vamp, who has gotten to his knees. It embeds itself in his chest and he looks up shocked just before he's reduced to dust.

I start to clap my hands and she turns to me, brushing her hair off her now sweaty face, "Enjoy the show?"

"Was mildly entertaining," I reply. "Much like a made for TV movie."

She brushes off her clothes and continues our walk. "Like you could do better!"

That's one argument she'd never let me win so I keep my mouth shut. We quickly move from the docks to the cemeteries but never encounter more than a couple vamps. All in all it was a quiet night. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

At this point in time I wasn't really worrying about what could be bad. I was walking home on a beautiful night in London with Faith. As we got closer to home we started walking closer together. Now our arms would brush with almost every step. She's going on and on about some new band I've never heard of. Apparently I have no taste in music, or so she's trying to prove.

We walk up to my buildings entrance and I keep walking. Faith doesn't say anything at first, she just stands by the door and watches me. I round the corner and cross the street. "5...4...3...2..."

"Hey B," Faith calls out, running to catch up to me. "Wait up!"

I slow a little and walk to the river's edge. I rest my hands on the rail and look out over the water. Anytime I stay here, I don't go home until I look out over the water. It's so beautiful at night. The lights from those awake, the stars and moon shinning down above. It may sound sappy but I don't really care anymore what people think.

Faith walks up behind me and looks out over my shoulder. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"Shh, I say softly. "Just look."

We stand there for a few moments. I'm not sure exactly where she's looking, since she is still behind me. I briefly wonder why she doesn't come up to the rail, there's no one else around. The I feel her take a step closer. I can feel the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes.

She stays still for a moment, giving me a chance to move I suppose. She figures out that I'm still there and her arms slowly reach out and caress my hips. I smile and lean back a little. She takes this as a good sign and slides her arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. I rest my weight against her and we silently look out over the river.

I'm not sure exactly how much time we spent standing there. A very peaceful silence had enveloped us and we enjoyed it to the fullest. I eventually felt Faith take a slow, deep breath and her forehead came to rest on my shoulder. I heard her muffled voice quietly ask, "What's going on here Buffy?"

I took a deep breath of my own, letting go of the rail and holding her arms around me. "Do we have to figure that out?"

Her arms loosen their grip but I hold them in place, "Yeah, I kinda do."

"How come?" I ask softly, trying not to provoke any anger.

"Because I'm not really good at...," she sighs. "I need to know so I won't mess this up, I can't mess up this time."

I turn around in her arms, mine wrapping around her neck and pulling her head down so she looks in my eyes. "You can't mess this up Faith."

"Yes I can B," she replies and I miss hearing my full name come from those lips. "Anytime I...," she pauses and I know she almost said something she's afraid to say. "I just have a way of screwing up."

"Everyone screws up," I say, my fingers running through her hair. I feel her begin to shake and I hug her tight against me. "What's wrong baby?"

She tenses for a moment, then relaxes as she pulls back, "Baby? Since when am I baby?"

I feel my cheeks flush and I think for a moment. I finally shrug off her question, taking her hand and lead her back to my apartment. She follows quietly and we make our way inside. She goes to turn on some lights but stops when she sees me heading to my room. I get to my door and open it quietly, walking inside and taking off my jacket.

I slip off my shirt and pull on my pj top when I notice her watching from my doorway. I smile and walk over to her, kissing her cheek and giving her a hug. "Goodnight Faith."

She holds onto me for a few seconds before letting go. She cocks her head to the side and softly says, "Goodnight _Baby_." She looks at me blush lightly and kisses my forehead, walking into her room.

Not quite the ending I had in mind for that night but it still seems pretty perfect. I'm not sure exactly what's happening between us but I like that. After a good night's rest, I get up and take a shower. Once I'm dressed I realize there are voices coming from the living room.

I sneak down the hall and peer around the doorway. Xander and Faith are sitting on the floor, each yelling at the TV while playing Backyard Wrestling on his playstation. There was a big bowl of popcorn between them and empty soda cans laying around. Looks like they've been at it for hours. I yawn to announce my presence, "Morning."

"Hey Buff," Xander says, not looking away from the screen.

"Hey B," Faith answers, blowing me a quick kiss which Xander misses.

I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen, I start fixing breakfast. The bacon starts sizzling and I hear Faith yell out, "Ooo, make me some!"

"You've got popcorn Faith," I call out.

"That's a snack B," she answers. "I'm wicked hungry and all, didn't get my post-slayage snack."

"Aww, Faith's hard up Buffy!" Xander teases. "Give her something to eat."

I choke on my orange juice while Faith glares at Xander, "Oh, it's on now!"

She returns her attention to their game and I hear Xander mumble, "Shoulda kept my mouth shut."

I chuckle and finish making breakfast just as Dawn comes home. "I'm home!"

"Way to state the obvious," I say, only getting a half-hearted glare back. "Breakfast is ready, think you two can stop fighting long enough to eat?"

"Just a minute B!" Faith says. Dawn laughs and comes into the kitchen, helping me finish setting the table. I hear Xander groan and Faith's triumphant "Hell yeah!" and I know the match is over.

Soon all four of us are enjoying a well rounded breakfast and discussing our plans for the day. Dawn is going to show Faith around some more. They're gonna go shopping at some of the stores that caught Faith's eye as well as some places she hasn't seen yet. Xander's got to report back to Giles' office. He's only home for a quick nap, which he played through. I decide to go with him and see if I can help out.

The day goes by pretty quietly. Giles' finally burned out around sundown and sent us on our way after we agree to hold another meeting tomorrow afternoon. Xander drove us home and we got there just as Dawn and Faith got home. We all had a quick bite to eat before both Xander and Dawn went to bed. Neither had gotten any sleep and were exhausted.

"Wanna call it a night too?" I ask Faith, knowing she couldn't have gotten much sleep either. I only slept 5 hours.

"Nah," she says, bouncing on her toes. "Wanna patrol or something?"

"Sure." She's always itching for a good fight. I start down the hall, "Just let me change."

"I got you something B," she calls out softly. "It's on your bed."

I look at her strangely and go into my room. Sitting on my bed is a clothing box. Not wrapped or anything but that wouldn't really be her style. I open it up and have to stop myself from laughing. What is it with her and leather?

I come out of my room a few minutes later to find her looking out the window. She's always looking out windows. I'll have to ask her about that sometimes. I clear my throat and she turns to look at me. Her eyes slowly roam my body, checking me out and I stare silently at her, enjoying her look.

She got the pants a couple sizes too small. Needless to say they're tight. And black, always black. She got me this purple top which ties around my neck and hugs my torso tightly, stopping just above the waistband of my pants. I added my own boots and put on darker make-up than I would normally do. I had a feeling she'd appreciate the added touches and since she's still staring I'd say I was right.

"See something you like," I purr at her.

Her eyes seem to flash as her head snaps up, looking me in the eye. "It works."

I smirk and make my way to the door, "You have such a way with words."

"What you see is what you get," she shrugs as she walks past me and down the hall.

I watch her walk ahead of me and decide I like what I see.

Patrol goes smoothly again. Orlando seems to be keeping to himself for the time being. I'm grateful for the lapse in nasties to fight but from Faith's ever-growing fidgeting it seems she isn't. We're about three blocks from home when she stops and lights a cigarette, handing me one. "You tired B?"

I let her light it and take a drag, exhaling slowly. "Not really, why?"

"Wanna get a drink?" she asks hopefully, blowing smoke rings into the air.

"Sure." She takes my hand and leads me around the corner and down a few blocks. I know where she's taking me, Dawn probably told her about it.

There's no sign on the door, which is halfway down a dark alley. Sounds suspicious I know but the place is actually pretty cool. We step inside and the smell of alcohol and smoke hits us. Faith's grin is instant as she starts walking to the beat, straight to the bar.

She nods to the bartender who comes over. She hops up, resting her weight on her hands, and leans over the bar, whispering in his ear. He nods and starts fixing up her order. She hops back down and smirks at me before paying for the drinks. I carry two shots and a beer away as she follows me with the same. We find a booth in the corner and slide in.

We clink our glasses together and do the shots. She looks around the place, getting a feel for it while we sip our beers. The music they're playing is right out of a 90s teen movie but the atmosphere is fun and it loosens me up. I'm sure the drinks help.

Faith looks over at me, "Wanna dance?"

"To this?" I ask. I have to say I'm surprised. I didn't think Faith liked Blink 182.

She nods like I asked the stupidest question and picks up her shot. I pick up mine and we down them, chasing them with our beer. As I set my bottle down I feel her grab my arm and pull me out of the booth. She leads me out onto the dance floor and she instantly starts to dance.

I stand still a moment, closing my eyes and listening to the song. My head starts to bob quickly with the fast beat and I start jumping up and down. Pretty soon I'm swinging my head around and just moving all over the place, totally cutting loose. Gotta say it felt damn good.

We kept on dancing as the next song started. It had that same kind of fun rock beat that the other song did and sounded really familiar. I just shrugged it off and danced circles around Faith, who pretty much only moved her feet a little. The rest of her moved in ways you couldn't imagine.

We carried on like this for a couple more songs before I finally got too thirsty to go on. I slipped my arm around Faith and leaned up against her, my mouth against her ear. "I'm gonna get us another round."

She nodded and kept dancing as I made my way to the bar. I signaled for the bartender and ordered another round. I paid and was just about to turn to call Faith over when she popped up behind me. She reached around me, picking up her shots and beer and kissing me on my cheek. "Thanks _Baby,_" she said with a wink, turning and walking back to our booth.

I rolled my eyes and followed behind her, sliding in the seat next to her. "Are you ever gonna let up on that?"

She took her shot and shook her head. "Nope, if I'm baby so are you!"

"You're really calling me baby?" I ask, taking my shot. I thought she was doing it to tease me.

"Well, duh! That's what I said." She looks at me like I'm crazy and takes a sip of her beer, lighting us each a cigarette. "What'd ya think I meant?"

I take a drag and let it out slowly, "Thought you were just teasing me."

"So it's okay?" she asks, sounding unsure of herself.

I smile at her, resting my hand on her thigh. "It's better than okay."

She smiles and puts her arm around me. She slips one of her legs behind me and I snuggle into her embrace while we quietly enjoy our cigarette. We stay like this through our next shot and I finish my beer. I am definitely feeling loose now.

The music has taken a change for the better, playing mostly hip-hop as the night got later. Faith was still nursing her beer and I'm feeling restless, anxiously wanting to dance. Unconsciously I start to move to the slow beat They're playing Missy Elliott's Hit 'Em Wit Da Hee and I've always loved this song.

I hear Faith moan against my ear as her arms slips from the top of our seat to around my waist, her hand resting on my thigh. I smile when I realize she's getting a little thrill from my dancing and lean my weight back against her, resting my head on her shoulder. I lick my lips, smiling at her as I grind my hips slowly.

Faith massages my thigh slowly as I move my body to the beat. I let my head tilt to the side, exhaling slowly, my breath tickling her neck. As I lift my head back up I moan softly against her ear and whisper, "I wanna dance."

She smirks and finishes her beer as I scoot out of the booth. I make my way through to the center of the dance floor and start to move to the beat. They're playing Ice Cube now and I sway my hips to the faster beat.

I feel her even before her hands grip my hips from behind. That warm tingle shooting up my spine as she moves my ass back against her, moving me to match her rhythm, not that I needed guiding. We lose ourselves in the moment, just moving wherever it feels right to go. We match each other perfectly, like this is some routine we'd practiced.

I slide slowly down her body, touching my toes and bringing my ass up along her body before standing upright. She turns me around and slides her thigh between my legs. My leg slips between hers and we dance even closer to each other. I feel her lips lightly graze my shoulder and I play with her hair.

We stay like that until the music stops and the lights turn on. Seems the club's closing. Didn't realize we'd been here that long but time flies right? Anyway, we hold hands as we walk home. Faith automatically takes the route home that has us walking along the river's edge.

We both pause at the railing, looking out silently as she holds me from behind. Feels even better than it did last night. We only stay a few minutes though before turning and going inside. Once upstairs Faith walks me to my bedroom door and kisses me softly. "Goodnight Baby."

No sarcasm this time. Always a good sign. I pull her back down and kiss her again, trying to lead her into my room. She kisses me back but doesn't let me pull her in. She takes a step back and shakes her head. "You're drunk Buffy, we should wait."

I pout up at her for a moment but I know she's right. I kiss her nose and nod, "Goodnight Faith."

She smiles and walks over to her room. I watch her until her door is closed before I close mine. My head is spinning a little so I'm glad I finally finished getting all that out. Bed is looking pretty good right now. We'll talk more later.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been pretty busy lately and have had a bad case of writers block, especially when it comes to this story. Much thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's because of you that I haven't completely given up this story. Hope you enjoy...

So sorry, I know I'm being horrible with the writing and all. Things have just been happening so fast lately that I just haven't had the chance. And the few times I do someone distracts me, not that I'm complaining but sometimes it's a little much.

I woke up that next morning with a killer headache, brought on by the alcohol as well as the sun being forced on me. Dawn came in bright and early, pulling the curtains back and flooding my room with light. "Rise and shine sleepy head!"

I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head, mumbling from beneath it, "What time is it?"

"Quarter to seven," she replied while pulling the blankets off me. "You've got time for a shower before Faith finishes breakfast."

Faith's cooking? Wonders never cease. I rub my eyes and pull myself up into a sitting position. "What's the hurry?"

She pauses in the doorway, "Giles called, wants everyone in by 8:30. We let you sleep in as late as we could."

"Thanks," I say as she walks back towards the living room.

Despite a rushed shower, and wolfing down my breakfast even faster than Faith, we still arrived late. Giles glared at us while Willow gave me a knowing smirk. I shook my head to let her know that isn't why we're late and she pouted causing me to laugh.

"Buffy, this is serious. I've discovered some secrets the Council had been keeping, and I'm sure we'll uncover more." He cleans his glasses while giving me that parental glare.

"I wasn't laughing at..." I groan, giving Willow the evil eye, causing her to smirk as Faith and I sit down. "So what's the big secret."

"Now that we're all here..." he says, pointedly looking at me and Faith. He can be as childish as us sometimes, always having to have the last word. "It seems the Council has kept more from us than we thought. Are you all familiar with Ann Rice?"

All eyes were on him, Willow actually taking notes like she was in class. I think she misses school a little too much. We all nod. I don't really know much about what she writes but I've seen the movies. "Well, there is more truth to her work than we thought."

"Lestat is real?" Xander asked.

"Not exactly, the tales themselves are fiction, but they do hold ancient truths."

"The Talamasca," Faith said quietly.

Giles smiled, obviously proud while the rest of us looked at them confused. "The what?"

Faith sat straighter in her chair, resting her elbows on the table. "That's the order of mortals who observe the vampires, sound familiar?"

"The Council!" Willow said, catching on.

"But the Council fought vampires, not watch them." I point out.

"The Council did, but..." Giles pulls out a book and flips it open, setting it down in front of me. "It seems that centuries ago there was an unspoken pact between certain vampires and the Council."

"What kind of pact?" I questioned, never one to trust the council.

"They simply observed. Kept records of vampires made and where they traveled. Most have been lost but this book has a couple references to the bloodlines they followed. More specifically, the bloodline Orlando belongs to."

"What makes these vampires so special? Did they have souls like Angel?" Xander asks, his mood growing darker the more we talk. He never did play nice with the fanged persuasion.

"Haven't you read any of the books?" Faith questioned him.

"No, but Aaliyah looked hot in the last movie," he replied with a grin. We all glare at him. "I remember two girls fawning over Stuart Townsend," he glared back.

Willow and I both look down, pretending to be reading whatever book is in front of us. Kennedy snickers and Faith shakes her head, continuing, "Most of her characters only kill the evil doer."

"So these vamps feed off the bad guys?" Xander questioned.

"Precisely," Giles answered. "Since they seemed to be helping society in that way the Council looked the other way."

"So what's his beef with us now?" Kennedy asked.

Giles frowned, scratching his temple. "We haven't been able to figure that out as of yet."

"That's simple," I say quietly. Everyone turns to look at me, "What?"

"It's not that simple, we've been pouring over these books for days."

"Well, his bloodline has been protected by the Council. No Council, no protection."

Everyone considered my idea, Willow was the first to question me. "Buffy, why would he take the offensive. They attacked us, wouldn't he want to come to a similar arrangement?"

"He would," I pause. "But I think I might have dusted one of his buddies last month."

Giles picks up the book he gave me, flipping through the pages but not finding whatever he's looking for. "What makes you think you killed one of his bloodline?"

"Well, the vamp was pretty well dressed. Fought like he'd been around forever and told me his death wouldn't go unavenged."

Giles frowned again, "And you didn't report this?"

"Hey!" I slouched back into my seat. "All vamps talk like they're the next big bad, how was I supposed to know to take that one serious!"

Giles sighed, "I'll give you that. But now that we know what we're dealing with it's imperative that you record as much from that encounter as you can."

I growled, not liking homework. I don't miss school. Giles assigned everyone tasks and we broke up. The rest of the day went by in a slow haze. I wrote down everything I remembered from that night, which surprisingly took up four pages. Giles thanked me and disappeared into his office, where he's been spending most of his time. Faith disappeared after lunch, saying she'd see me at home. I spent some time with the girls, helping them train but once the sun started setting I decided to call it a night.

When I got out to my car there was an envelop sitting on my drivers seat. All the doors were locked and it didn't look as if anyone broke in. I unlocked the door, grabbed the letter and sat down. I read it at once.

**Slayer,**

**Hopefully you have now had the time to uncover that which you are dealing with. I propose a meeting, where we may discuss what measures are to be taken to rectify the current situation. Meet me tomorrow night, an hour after dusk, at the statue.**

**Sincerely,**

**Orlando**

I put the letter back in the envelop and reached to get out of the car. Giles would want to know immediately but then I changed my mind. If I go back in there I might not get out at a decent hour. Besides, there was nothing new for him to know. I decide to just head home and fill him in tomorrow.

Once inside my apartment I know something is going on. For one, the place is quiet... Dawn definitely isn't home, doesn't sound like Xander is either. There is a fire going, with a blanket spread out on the floor in front, and music. I set my stuff down and slip off my jacket, stepping into the room just as Faith comes out of the kitchen. "I didn't hear you come in," she says.

"Only been here a minute. What's all this?" I gesture around the living room.

She's carrying a couple plates and sets them down on the blanket. "Dinner, take a seat while I get the drinks."

I smile and sit down on the blanket. She seems nervous, which is kind of cute on her. I can tell she's trying to be romantic and it isn't something she's used to being. She comes back in with a bottle of champaign on ice. She pours a couple glasses and sits down with me.

She puts a plate in front of me, Chinese food... one of my favorites. She starts to eat right away and I take a couple bites. "What's the occasion?"

She looks up, "Don't you like it?"

"No," I answer quickly. She almost looks hurt. "I do, it's just unexpected."

"Oh," she takes another bite. "I just wanted to do something... nice for you."

"Well, it's perfect."

"Thank Dawn, she told me what to do. I'm not really good at being..."

"Romantic?" I interrupt. She nods, giving more attention to her food. I lean over our plates, lifting her head up by her chin and kiss her softly. We share a smile and quickly finish our food. With our slayer appetites it doesn't take long till dinner is over.

She clears the plates and settles back on the blanket, only this time she's sitting behind me, with me between her legs. We're both staring at the fire, sipping our champaign. The silence between us is nice, not one of them awkward silences that I usually have with people.

I'm finally able to relax, the tension melting away, once I feel her lips lightly graze the nape of my neck. She places several soft kisses along my shoulder and neck causing my head to drop back and rest against her shoulder. My eyes flutter closed as her arms wrap tightly around me. She kisses up my neck to my ear, using her tongue to tease me. I open my eyes to look at her but first I see the clock on the wall.

Groaning, I try to sit back up but she keeps me in place. "Faith... We have to get ready for patrol."

"Nuh uh," she mumbles into my shoulder.

I turn halfway around so I can face her. "Baby, I don't wanna leave any more than you do but we have to patrol."

She brushes my hair behind my ear, smiling mischievously. "Ken, Red and Xander are patrolling tonight. Dawn's spending the night at a friends house." She leans in, kissing my lips slowly. I feel her tongue lick my bottom lip and I open my mouth, allowing her to deepen the kiss. I shift so I'm straddling her, wrapping my arms around her as our kiss grows more and more heated. She leans forward, laying me on my back and I smile at her. "What?"

I run my hand over her cheek, my thumb brushing her lips. "I love you."

I see a flash of panic in her eyes, but she blinks it away. Her eyes return to mine and she plays with my hair. "Since when?"

"I have been for a while, just realized it too late." She smiles and it gives me the courage to continue. "I went to Boston to tell you but things didn't go as planned. But now you're here," I smile, twirling her hair between my fingers. "And you did all this for me, and are so beautiful in the light from the fire, that I realized I couldn't let the chance to tell you pass me by again."

She leans down and kisses me softly. "I love you too."

Not too much more was said that night. Sure, things were moaned or screamed or whispered... but we were done talking. She made it the most incredible night of my life. Let me tell you, she's not all talk. But, I'm not going to go into all the dirty details. That night was just for us and we want to keep it that way. You understand right? If you're good, maybe I'll tell you about the next time. When there is a next time.

Right now I've got to go meet up with the gang. We're going to meet up with Orlando in a few hours and have some last minute details to get in order. Once the dust settles I'll let you know what went down.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **So sorry for the lack of updates on this story. I've had a massive case of writers block and haven't been able to decide where I wanted it to go. Thanks to SlayerForever for reminding me of it and causing me to give it another look. This is the result...hope you all enjoy it. Feedback, as always, very welcome.

Just the core group went to the meeting that night. Giles did most of the talking, Willow interrupting when she felt it necessary. We quicklyexplained that wehad no knowledgeof the pledge they had with the Council. I listened quietly for as long as I could, but eventually I had to speak up.

"Yes," Orlando was saying. "I'm not surprised they kept secrets even amongst themselves. Truly is most unfortunate for you, but the offense has already been committed."

"So you want to start a war over some miscommunication?" I said.

He turned his gaze on me, glaring. "That miscommunication cost me a beloved friend. That is a debt I cannot let go unpaid!"

"Listen... if all you 'good vampires' would carry some form of identification we wouldn't be in this mess. He was feeding off a young woman, what do you expect me to do? Ask if she'd been naughty?" My voice raises with each question, my hands moving wildly as I speak. "I'm not going to let you pick off my girls because I killed your bud."

I held his gaze. I wasn't about to look away first. Finally, he growled and stood up, breaking our connection. He paced around for a moment, the others in his brood standing silently along the walls. "Fine. No war."

"That's the smartest thing fangs has said all night," I hear Faith mutter from across the room. Orlando's back straightens and I know he's heard her too. Sometimes I wish she'd just keep her mouth shut.

Orlando turns, without uncrossing his arms he points to me. "You will do a job for me. Once completed, your debt will be paid and friendly relations between the Council and my family can return."

I shot Faith a look before she can speak. She gives me a look and I shake my head. Going off half-cocked won't help things now. I look at Giles and he's cleaning his glasses. I half smile and he shrugs. Guess this is up to me. "What kind of job?"

"Retrieval. A life for a life." He says, nodding to one of his boys. The vamp takes off down the hall and Orlando sits across from me. "One of mine has gone missing. I want you to find and return her."

"How exactly did she go missing?" I ask. I am not searching out someone who ran on their own free will.

"She's overseas. She was heard from only once since she left a week ago. Last night one of my sources heard a group of Lups talking about a raid on the Fawkland Islands a couple nights ago."

Xander pushed himself off the wall and stepped up to the table, his hand raised to pause the conversation. "Lups?"

Giles rolled his eyes and looked at Xander. "Eshlup demon. Non-violent, drifters."

"Just checking," Xander said, quietly taking his place against the wall again.

Willow leaned forward, "Why was she there? Sounds like an odd vacation destination."

Orlando looked at Willow. "Her brother died. Her human bloodline remains alive there. She remains a part of that family still today, almost one hundred years after her death. He was the only one left who knew her when she was alive."

"So you think she may have been harmed during the raid?" Giles asked.

"No." Orlando answered quickly. He paused as the vamp who left earlier returned. He handed a folder over and Orlando opened it. He pulled out a piece of paper and pushed it across the table towards Giles and I. "She's been kidnapped."

I look at the note, reading along with Giles. Xander, Willow and Faith crowd around us, reading as well. Seems someone has taken her hostage, the ransom set at $5 million. My mind seemed to be set. "I assume we aren't willing to pay?"

"Above all else I want her returned alive," Orlando said softly. I got the feeling he really cared for her. "But paying is the absolute last resort. I want the people who have done this found and killed."

He lifted his head and met my gaze. The room was quiet and I knew all eyes were on me. "Alright. I'll need all the information you've gathered."

He closed the folder in front of him and slide it to me. "It's all in there. As well as tickets for all of you to the Fawkland Islands. Her family will be expecting you. From there you're on your own."

I stand up, extending my hand. "I believe our meeting has come to an end."

He nods and stands up, shaking my hand. "Good luck."

The ride home was spent in silence. Xander and Giles picked up some food on the way back to the offices. Everyone agreed we needed to get started, since the tickets were for tomorrow morning.

Willow phoned Kennedy, who was with Dawn, and had them meet us there. We quickly filled them in on what was going on. I could tell by the look on Dawn's face she wanted to come, but she knew better than to ask. Kennedy, on the other hand, wasn't one to even ask. "So when do we leave?"

"_We _leave in the morning. You aren't going?" I replied.

"Dammit Buffy..." Kennedy started but Willow interrupted.

"Kennedy, he was specific on who was going. Besides, with all of us gone we need someone we can trust to run things here. You've got to keep the girls on schedule and you'll have to fill in for Buffy during training."

Kennedy paused, thinking about this. She gets to be top dog while we gone. I almost grin with her as she realizes this. "Alright, I'll stay."

Giles and Xander hit the books, recruiting Dawn and Kennedy. They're looking for any demon information in the area of the Islands. Willow, Faith and I hit the computers, googling our little hearts out. Well, at least I am. I'm sure Willow has a much better method to research.

By morning we're feeling a little more prepared. We've learned of a few spots that might prove useful. Demon hang bars and what not. Seems even sparsely populated areas have at least one demon bar. We've sent the ransom note out to be analyzed and should have the results by the time we touch down.

We all practically fall into our seats on the plane. Willow and Giles sit snoring two rows in front of us. Giles' head is against the window, Willow's head on his shoulder. It's kind of cute in an odd way. Xander is laying across the two seats in front of us, sound asleep with his headphones on. I think he's listening to Jet. In fact I'm sure of it now...

_Gotta leave town got another apartment_

_Spent all my rent girl you know I enjoyed it, yeah_

_Gonna hang around till there's nobody dancing_

_I don't wanna hold hands and talk about our little plans, alright?_

Faith's sitting next to me, singing along with Xander's music. I shake my head and snuggle closer to her, pulling the little airplane blanket up and closing my eyes. Soon I feel her hand sliding under the blanket, resting on my thigh.

_Cold hard bitch, just a kiss on the lips_

_And I was on my knees, I'm waiting... give me_

_Cold hard bitch, she was shaking her hips_

_That's all I need _

By now she was massaging my thigh, causing me to part my legs. She had also nuzzled her way against my neck, currently kissing and nibbling my shoulder as she continued to sing.

_Gonna check her out, she's my latest attraction_

_Gonna hang around, wanna get a reaction_

_Gonna take her home cause she's over romancing_

_Don't wanna hold hands and talk about our little plans, alright?_

Faith's tongue teased my ear and she whispered, "Follow me."

Then contact was lost. It took me a moment to realize she'd actually left her seat. I looked up and saw her enter one of the bathrooms. I instantly blushed. I never thought I'd join this club. I stood up slowly, watching the others to make sure they didn't notice us. They were still sound asleep. I almost hear the rest of the song as I followed Faith into the bathroom.

Faith pulled me against her as she locked the door behind me. Her kiss was demanding, catching me completely off-guard. Her hands gripped my hips and lifted me up onto the little sink. By the time I had her shirt off mine was open and my pants were dangling off one ankle. She pulled back and smirked. "Looking a little disheveled B."

"Can't imagine why F." I smirk back at her. She drops down to her knees, my legs spreading with a mind of their own. I feel her hot breath against my skin as she starts humming the rest of that damn song.

_Cold hard bitch, just a kiss on the lips_

_And I was on my knees_

_I'm waiting, give me_

I slide my hips forward, my hand snaking behind her hair, fingers tangling in her hair. I could feel the air move as she parted her lips, tongue slipping through...

Sorry... I'm getting a little distracted here. And now I'm blushing which means I have to change topics before someone notices. Usually I'm writing from the privacy of my bedroom. Instead, I'm in a one room cabin on the Fawkland Islands. Willow, Faith and I are sharing a king-sized bed. Xander and Giles are sharing the sofa-bed, another funny sight.

I couldn't sleep so I crept out of bed and started writing. We arrivedyesterdayand Abigail's family, she's the missing vampire, have been very helpful. She arrived in time for the funeral. They hand a night service so she could attend and walk in the precession with the family. Afterwards, she went off into the night, saying she'd be back by dawn. She hasn't been seen since.

Faith and I scouted out her route earlier this evening. Once we got a ways into the woods Faith grabbed my hand and interlaced her fingers with mine, "Ah, alone at last."

"It has been a little crowded lately hasn't it?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

She squeezed my hand and turned so she walked backwards, facing me. "They seem to be taking us well."

I smile at her, "I prepared them before coming to get you."

"You've got such confidence B," she grinned. She pulled me to her and kissed me softly, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I sighed into the kiss, running my hands around her neck. We get lost in the moment before slowly parting and hugging each other tight. I pull back and smile, "We're supposed to be working Faith."

"I know B," she sighs. "But finding some vamp just isn't high on my list."

I slip out of her grasp and move around her, trying to look around for a track to follow. I'm not sure which way to go. I notice Faith looking me over. "Something on your mind love?"

She doesn't answer. Instead, she starts to walk to me... like a predator. The dark, glazed eyesburing withpure lust. My body reacted instantly but my mind wanted to play. I backed away from her slowly, matching her step for step. She neither gained, nor lost ground. She got an evil smirk on her face, one I hadn't seen in years and I almost went on guard. Then I noticed the light in her eyes, that was new. I took another step back and hit a tree. Her smirk grew into a smile and I knew I was caught.

In the blink of an eye her body was against me. Our tongues battled for control in a passionate kiss. Her thigh slide between mine and she ground against me at a slow, hard pace as her hands slide up my shirt. I ran my hands down her back and over her ass, squeezing and pulling her harder against me.

She quickly pulled my shirt off, throwing it on a bush. Her hands found their way to my breasts and her thumbs teased my nipples through my bra. I pushed off the tree and we fell to the ground. I rode her thigh as she removed my bra, her tongue retracing the pattern her thumbs had. I undid her shirt and slide my hands down her toned stomach. Her muscles quivered beneath my touch as I made my way past her navel. I undid the button of her pants and was about to slip my hand inside when she flipped us.

I landed on my back. Rocks and sticks digging into my skin as she kissed along my collarbone. My right hand fell on something and I picked it up, looking at it as Faith's lips moved over my breasts. "Mmm.. Faith?"

"Huh?" She replied, flicking my nipple with her tongue, her fingers undoing the button of my jeans.

"Baby, look at this..." I said, groaning as I recognized the bracelet I was holding.

"You want me to look at something?" She said, sitting back on her knees, obviously surprised. I handed her the bracelet and she shrugged. "So?"

"That's the crest of Orlando's bloodline. That means she went this way." I said, grabbing my bra and putting it back on.

"You can't be serious!" Faith said as I slid out from underneath her. She fastened her pants as I finished getting dressed. "I can't believe you."

"What?" I looked at her. "We've got a job to do."

"We were a little busy or didn't you notice? You can't stop working even when you're fucking?" Faith spit out at me.

"I didn't plan on landing on the bracelet! We have to find her before something happens. We promised."

"No, you promised." Faith said, taking off down the trail.

After that she wouldn't talk to me. We walked for another hour in silence until we found an encampment. It hand two guarded entrances and about a hundred different demons walking around inside. We turned back, knowing we'd stand a much better chance with everyone involved.

When we got back, Faith took a shower and went to bed. She didn't talk to anyone. So that left me with filling everyone in on what we found. We've decided to strike in the afternoon. We figure daylight would be our best option, since we don't know exactly what we'll find there. I should probably try to get some sleep, I have to be prepared for anything tomorrow. Till later...


End file.
